Escaflowne: La continuacion
by Mithalis
Summary: pos es mi peculiar vison de uan continuacion de escaflowne. si ya se que el titulo no es mu original xo no sabia que poner. Espero que les guste y ya saben reviews ABANDONADA
1. Capitulo I

Este es mi segundo fic pero el primero que hago que hago de escaflowne. Por favor si lo leeis dejad un review para lo que sea criticas. Ah y se me olvidaba perdonen las faltas de ortografia  
  
Capitulo I  
  
En la tierra también conocida como la luna de las ilusiones vemos a una joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que camina lentamente por los pasillos de su instituto, sus ojos denotaban tristeza como si algo le faltara. Llega a su clase y como siempre se sienta en su asiento junto a la ventana. Se puso a jugar con su colgante se loa habían dado esta mañana en el orfanato, las monjas le dijeron que cuando la habían encontrado lo llevaba puesto, de eso hacia ya mas de 15 años.  
  
En profesor entro en la clase. La chica cogió el pendiente para guardarlo cuando de repente de él salió una luz muy intensa.  
  
Luego oscuridad total, al fondo vio el colgante fue hacia él y lo toco. Entonces este desapareció y en su lugar apareció un símbolo, Un pentagrama. Este desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos figuras aladas una con alas negras y otro de alas blancas. No podía ver su cara pues esta estaba entre las sombras. Iba acercarse pero algo raro pasaba en vez de acercarse se estaba alejando. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo de una voz que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas clara, de nuevo la oscuridad volvió solo se podía oír esa voz: "no huyas de gaia no huyas de tu destino" "pero cual es mi detino" quiso saber la joven "Gaia te necesita vuelva a ella". La voz se fue y en su lugar se escuchaba la voz de un chico que la llamaba "Varie, Varie"  
  
Abrió los ojos, enfrente suya se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones.  
  
Enfoco mejor la vista alrededor suyo se encontraba toda la clase incluyendo al profesor. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo.  
  
Varie- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Chico- Te quedaste mirando fijamente ese extraño colgante y cuando el profesor fue a llamarte la atención te desmayaste. Llevamos mas d 15 minutos intentando despertarte - dijo mientras ayudaba a Varie a levantarse.  
  
Varie- Gracias Yoh  
  
Profesor- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Varie- si no se preocupe.  
  
Profesor- Yo creo que debería ir a la enfermería por si acaso  
  
Varie-Si profesor  
  
Varie salió del aula, pero en vez de ir a la enfermería salió de alli y se dirigió al templo que había detrás de las pistas de atletismo  
  
Varie - (pensando) que fue ese sueño tan extraño y que será Gaia. Cuál será mi destino, ¿cuánto me gustaría saberlo? daría lo que fuera  
  
En ese momento el colgante brillo de nuevo y una columna de luz apareció llevándose a Varie.  
  
En Gaia el planeta desde el que se vislumbran en el firmamento la tierra y la luna. El rey de Fanelia había decidido tomarse el día libre y se fue junto con su mujer a pasarse el día al bosque.  
  
Hitomi- par fin estamos solos- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Van - ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos- le dio un apasionado beso.  
  
Van- apartando a hitomi- Hitomi, eres la reina y una reina no debería comportarse así.  
  
Hitomi- Es que no te gusta.  
  
Van- no es eso es que ....- Van se callo de repente acababa de ver una columna de luz aparecer a pocos metros de ellos-Hitomi, has visto eso  
  
Hitomi- Si pero que ha podido ser, no había visto una columna de Luz desde que nuestra pequeña desapareció.  
  
Van- podría ser ella, vamos a ver  
  
La columna de luz ya había desaparecido cuando llegaron, en su lugar se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros con un uniforme azul.  
  
Varie- donde estoy?- mira hacia el cielo- que hacen en el firmamento...- de pronto oye una voz detrás suyo  
  
Van- ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Varie- quienes sois vosotros?- dijo mientras se alejaba pensando- como me duele la cabeza.  
  
Van- no queremos hacerte....-no pudo terminar porque Varie se había desmayado - genial, y ahora que hacemos.  
  
Hitomi- la llevaremos al castillo  
  
En el castillo  
  
Allen-Hola Van, Hitomi, por qué venís tan pronto ha pasado algo  
  
Van- digamos que hemos tenido una visita inesperada- dijo mientras bajaba del caballo con Varie en brazos.  
  
Allen- ¿quién es?  
  
Hitomi-No tenemos ni idea, llego en una columna de luz  
  
Allen- Una columna de luz? Crees que podría ser otra chica de la luna de las ilusiones  
  
Van- Por la ropa yo diría que si, pero no lo sabemos. Deberíamos llevarla a una habitación y hacer que la vea un medico, tiene algo de fiebre  
  
Pasaron unas horas y el medico del palacio fue a ver a Varie  
  
Van- ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Doctor- Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, no había visto nada parecido en todos mis años como doctor. No tiene síntomas de ningún tipo solamente la fiebre que parece no desistir, dele esto para ver si remite la fiebre, vendré mañana para ver como se encuentra. Si me disculpa majestad, tengo mas pacientes que atender  
  
Van- puede irse y muchas gracias  
  
Dr.- de nada  
  
Cuando el doctor se hubo ido  
  
Hitomi- Que te ha dicho el doctor?  
  
Van - pues no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa. Me ha dicho que le demos esto -enseño unas pastillas- a ver si se le pasas la fiebre.  
  
Al día siguiente Varie se despertó  
  
Varie- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Esta no es mi cama?- miro por la ventana y vio otro vez a la tierra en el firmamento- creí que solo había sido un sueño pero es verdad.. estoy aquí- dijo en un susurro y pensó donde quiera que sea aquí  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta lo que hizo que Varie se girara. Era Hitomi que había venido haber que tal estaba y al verla ya despierta se alegro.  
  
Hitomi- Que bien que hayas despertado!!  
  
Varie- Quien eres tu? Y donde estoy?  
  
Hitomi- mi nombre es Hitomi Kanzaki y estas en Fanelia un reino de gaia un planeta suspendido entre la tierra y la luna- dijo amablemente- y ahora que yo te he dicho mi nombre, me dirás tu el tuyo.  
  
Varie- Hitomi Kanzaki de que me sonara ese nombre- mi nombre es Varie,  
  
Hitomi- encantada de conocerte- contesto Hitomi pero Vaire no parecía hacerle mucho caso ya se había levantado y cotilleaba la habitación.  
  
Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisón blanco  
  
Varie- Donde esta mi ropa?  
  
Hitomi- esta ahí- señalo al armario  
  
Hitomi estaba muy sorprendida porque Varie se hallaba como si nada le hubiera pasado  
  
Hitomi- Anda cámbiate y te enseño el castillo. Por cierto, que tal te encuentras?  
  
Varie- Bien  
  
Hitomi- Nada, ni un ligero malestar  
  
Varie- Nada de nada, me encuentro perfectamente. Oye porque estas tan pesada respecto a eso.  
  
Hitomi- No por nada, gira a la derecha vamos al jardín  
  
Varie- ey no me cambies de tema!!!!  
  
En ese momento apareció corriendo por el pasillo una chica moren a de ojos marrones, que se choco contra Varie haciendo que ambas de cayeran al suelo  
  
Varie- Haber si tienes mas cuidado de por donde andas- dijo quitándose de encima a la joven y levantándose  
  
Joven- perdone es que me persigue un señor obsesionado conmigo  
  
Hitomi- haber quien es y que le has hecho esta vez  
  
Sabrina- pues es un hombre un poco tonto, sabes, porque me parece increíble que quiera hacerme tal cosa, oh!, Madre mía, la verdad es que estoy bien, gracias  
  
Varie-(con gotita en la cabeza) Esta chica esta un pelin mal de la cabeza verdad.  
  
Sabrina- Quien te crees que eres para insultarme.  
  
Varie- oye niñata a mi no me hables así y yo no te he insultado he dicho lo obvio  
  
Sabrina- Serás.... Eres tonta o que? Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerte así conmigo, que se lo digo a mi padre microbia.  
  
Varie- huy que miedo me da. Ahora la enana va a ir a por su papá porque no puede cuidarse sola.  
  
En ese momento por el pasillo aparecen Allen y Van.  
  
Allen- que pasa aquí, porque hay tanto jaleo  
  
Hitomi- tu hija se choco contra Varie  
  
Van- Varie ¿quién es?  
  
Varie y Sabrina habían dejado de pelearse  
  
Varie- yo soy Varie  
  
Sabrina- papi esta niña me ha empezado a insultar- se fue corriendo hacia Allen  
  
Varie- YO?! Pero si has empezado tu cuando te chocaste conmigo  
  
Van (a Hitomi)- como es que se ha recuperado tan rápido y tiene tanta energía  
  
Hitomi- ni idea cuando yo llegue a la habitación ya se había despertado, y ahora fíjate esta discutiendo con sabrina como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Allen- Haya paz chicas tranquilizaros, no hay por que armar tanto jaleo  
  
Sabrina- pero padre, me ha insultado, dile algo, tortúrala hasta la muerte!  
  
Allen pero que cosas dices, si parece la mar de simpática  
  
Varie- gracias por decir eso señor.....  
  
Allen- Shezard, allen Shezard, a su servicio- la cogió de la mano y la beso- encanada señorita...  
  
Varie- Varie  
  
Allen- Varie.. que mas  
  
Varie- Varie a secas- su voz se puso mas tensa como si hubiesen entrado en un tema que no quisiese tocar- encantado de conocerles  
  
Van- a mi también me parece una señorita encantadora, permítame que me presente soy Van de Fanel, rey de Faenlia- también le cogió mano y la beso.  
  
Varie- mucho gusto majestad.  
  
Van- llámame Van, que me llamen majestad hace que me sienta viejo.  
  
Allen- Ves es encantadora  
  
Sabrina- mentira es malvada, muy malvada. Vamos a tomar un té papi.  
  
Allen lo siento hija pero tengo que ir a la reunión del consejo con Van  
  
Van- Otra de esas aburridísimas sesiones del consejo de ancianos. En una de estas me muero de aburrimiento. Bueno Luego nos vemos cari- cogió a Hitomi la abrazo y le dio un beso - vamonos Allen  
  
Sabrina- joo papi no te vayas - se cogió de la pierna de su padre - no te vayas, papi no. No porfi, porfi nooo.  
  
Allen- quédate aquí y no te pongas pesada  
  
Al resto de los presentes les salió una gotita en la cabeza  
  
Varie- a riesgo de resultar pesada, esa chica debería ir a un psiquiatra.  
  
Al oír esto Sabrina se levanto y fue a por Varie  
  
Sabirna- como te atreves a llamarme loca a mi  
  
Varie- solo digo la verdad. Que persona normal perseguiría a su padre y se agarra a su pierna para que este estuviera con ella aun sabiendo que el tiene prisa.  
  
Sabrina- pues yo eh?...  
  
Varie- mejor que se vayan - dijo a Van y Allen - ella tiene para rato mientras prepara una respuesta  
  
Van y Allen se marcharon riendo por lo que acababa de pasar, Varie era la primera persona que le había ganado una a Sabrina.  
  
Hitomi- bueno que tal si seguimos  
  
Varie- Por mi vale. Hasta luego Sabrina, un placer haberte conocido  
  
Sabrina- Lo siento pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - se volvió hacia Hitomi - ,majestad nos vemos en la comida  
  
Mientras en algún lugar de gaia  
  
la chica ha vuelto- dijo un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos negros  
  
que vamos ha hacer con ella ahora padre- pregunto un joven de pelo y ojos negros  
  
Nathan, cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames padre para ti soy Demitri, nada de favoritismos. Entendido  
  
Nathan - Si pad... digo Demitri  
  
Demitri- bien entonces todo claro, respecto a la chica intentaremos que se una a nosotros antes de que su guardián hable con ella  
  
Nathan- entendido  
  
Gracias por haber leido este primer capitulo espeto que les haya gustado y ya sabes dejen muchos reviews 


	2. Capitulo II

Hola a todos he vuelto y aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, a pesar de no haber recibido ningún reviews. La verdad es que dudo que alguien lo este leyendo, pero yo no me desanimo y seguiré publicando capítulos.  
  
En este capitulo le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Carmen que me ha ayudado en algunos de los diálogos cuando tenia un bloqueo mental.  
  
Bueno sin mas dilaciones aquí esta el capitulo  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Niña, tu, despierta.  
  
Varie sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiese caído en el hombro y se despertó de repente.  
  
Varie- que pasa quien se ha atrevido a tirarme agua helada, un segundo pero si no estoy mojada, que cosa mas rara, va da igual me voy ha dormir.  
  
Pero si se ha vuelto a dormir sin hacerme caso, tu niña idiota.!!!!DESPIERTA¡¡¡¡ Varie- que? Donde? Cuando?- pregunto estúpidamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados intentando averiguar quien había gritado. Lo encontró enfrente suya, era el espíritu de un joven moreno con ojos rojos mirándola – ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
El espíritu en un intento de hacerla callar le tapo la boca con la mano pero esta solo la traspaso.  
  
Mierda, a veces olvido que soy un espíritu.  
  
Pero esto había tenido sus resultados Varie se había callado.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo y ....  
  
Varie- ahhhhhhhh  
  
-niña estúpida, tranquilízate, no te voy ha hacer nada.  
  
Varie se tranquilizo y dijo- ¿quién coño eres? Y ¿haces aquí?  
  
ala los modales de la niña.....  
  
Varie- mira quien habla, tu me llamaste estúpida YO... que va.., bueno dejémoslo no e venido a discutir contigo- "menuda va a ser la que me espera"- respecto a mi nombre es Axel  
  
Varie- Y bien Axel que haces aquí  
  
Axel- pues me han encomendado la misión de encontrarte y luego entrenarte para la guerra.  
  
Varie- si ya, donde esta la cámara oculta.  
  
Axel- que es una cámara oculta  
  
Varie- mejor déjalo. Ya veo q no hay ninguna ni siquiera sabes que es, bueno ahora en serio que haces aquí.  
  
Axel- ya telo he dicho e venido para entrenarte  
  
Varie- no me lo creo  
  
Axel- yo tampoco, como una estúpida niñata como tu va a convertirse en la guerrera de la leyenda.  
  
Varie- no me insultes, y sigo sin creérmelo.  
  
Axel- ya te lo he dicho es tu destino.  
  
Varie- otro con el destino. Yo no creo en el.  
  
Axel- Pero estas aquí por ello, no dijiste que darías lo que fuera por saberlo.  
  
Varie- Eso como lo sabes.  
  
Axel- Te he estado observando, te iba a dejar mas tiempo para que te adaptaras a este lugar pero han surgido algunos problemillas y tenemos que empezar antes  
  
Varie le miraba con cara de ¡¿que?!  
  
Varie- Espera, espera rebobina, que me has estado observando. Y por que as echo eso.  
  
Axel- Tenia que estar seguro de que tu eres la elegida.  
  
Varie- Ya me estas hartando me puedes decir quien es la maldita elegida.  
  
Axel- No me hables así.  
  
Varie- Bueno me das ha decir o no quien es esa elegida.  
  
Axel- pues la ....  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Varie- quien es?  
  
Hitomi- Soy yo, Hitomi.  
  
Varie se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.  
  
Varie-Buenos días Hitomi  
  
Hitomi- Buenos días Varie, ¿que tal te encuentras?  
  
Varie- Muy bien y tu?  
  
Hitomi- Bien  
  
Varie- ¿quería algo?  
  
Hitomi- Venia a buscarte, como tardabas mucho en levantarte  
  
Varie- pero si aun es muy pronto.  
  
Hitomi- Pronto? Pero si son las 10-30  
  
Varie- Pos eso que es prono.  
  
Hitomi- .........., bueno, mejor será que te arregles te espero abajo, en el vestíbulo .  
  
Varie- Y que vamos ha hacer hoy.  
  
Hitomi- Te voy ha enseñar la ciudad  
  
Varie- no hace falta que te molestes, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Hitomi- No es molestia, además así puedo pasar por el mercado y hacer algunas compras, te espero abajo. Okis  
  
Varie- Okis  
  
Cuando Hitomi se hubo ido  
  
Varie- tu y yo tenemos que hablar, me tienes que aclarar muchas cosas.  
  
Axel- pues la verdad es que si, pero dejémoslo para mas tarde pues tu tienes que irte y no tenemos tiempo. Esta noche vendré de nuevo y hablamos.  
  
Después de dejar ha Hitomi en la puerta del castillo Vaire había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio, cuando llego ha uno del que no le habían hablado. Ella siempre curiosa decidió entrar a investigar. En el se encontraban dos tumbas y lo que a ella le pareció una especie de robot gigante blanco con una capa roja a su espalda que parecía dormido. Varie se fijo en las tumbas, en una de ellas ponía Varie y Goico de Fanel Reyes de Fanelia y la en otra ponía Folken Lankour(no estoy seguro de si se escribe así) de Fanel. De pronto, cuando se acerco al robot, su mano comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el colgante.  
  
Varie- (pensando)por que brillara así.  
  
En ese momento escucho un ruido, se giró no sin antes guardar el colgante entre sus ropas, era Van.  
  
Van- Hola Varie, ¿qué tal?  
  
Varie-. Bien, y usted?  
  
Van-. Bien, no deberías estar aquí, este jardín es privado.  
  
Varie- Lo siento majestad, no lo sabia, estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines cuando llegue aquí. Si me disculpa me marchare.  
  
Van- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me llames majestad.  
  
Varie- Adiós majest... digo Van.  
  
Van- Adiós.  
  
Varie se marcho dejando a un Van pensativo pues había visto como brillo el colgante cuando estuvo junto ha escaflowne.  
  
Unos minutos después en otro de los jardines.  
  
Axel- Varie, Na que no contesta  
  
Esta iba de un lado para otro diciendo.  
  
Varie- Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Axel- Varie!!  
  
Varie- No puedo estar hablando con un espíritu idiota  
  
Axel se acerco a su lado y....  
  
Axel- VARIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Varie- Joder, no me grites al oído que no estoy sorda.  
  
Axel- Pues no lo parece, llevo media hora llamándote  
  
Varie- Es que no te quería hacer caso.  
  
Axel- Y que es eso de idiota, ten cuidado con lo que dices, estas hablando con Axel el magnifico único e inigualable.....  
  
Varie- Anda mira además de idiota, egocéntrico.  
  
Axel- Ey que todavía no he terminado.  
  
Varie- para que hubieses seguido auto alabándote prefiero interrumpirte. Bueno cambiando de tema, tu tienes muchas cosas que decirme, por ejemplo quien es la elegida.  
  
Axel- Pues supuestamente la elegida es la reencarnación de la hija de Jichia, esta tendría un gran poder del que no se especifica mucho y podría utilizarlo para bien o mal de Gaia.  
  
Varie- Vale ya me lo has explicado, y ahora QUE TENGO QUE VER YO CON ESO!!!!  
  
Axel- Tu eres la elegida.  
  
Varie- No puede ser la elegida.  
  
Axel- Por que no puedes serlo.  
  
Varie- Porque no puedo serlo. Como podría yo ser una guerrera y tener un gran poder, si no soy capaz ni de hacerle daño a una mosca.  
  
Axel- tu mano brillo cuando estuviste al lado de Escaflowne, el emisario del dios de la guerra.  
  
Varie- quien es escaflowne  
  
Axel- el robot blanco con una capa roja que viste en un jardín.  
  
Varie- ahh, espera, espera me as vuelto a espiar?!  
  
Axel- Bueno si, pero lo hago pos tu bien.  
  
Varie- como que por mi bien. Si no tenia suficiente con que viniese a otro planeta, ahora tengo a un fantasma loco que me persigue y encima dice que es por mi bien.  
  
Axel- eh! Que yo no estoy loco.  
  
Varie- No si la que se esta volviendo loca soy yo, bueno me largo que tengo que ir a cenar. Ya continuaremos la conversación.  
  
Tras tanto en el comedor.  
  
Van – Hitomi, tu que piensas de Varie.  
  
Hitomi- es una chica muy maja.  
  
Allen – yo opino lo mismo que Hitomi, me parece una chica muy simpática. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Van- Es que me parece un poco rara.  
  
Hitomi- Rara? Por que dices eso?  
  
Van- Antes fui a ver la tumba de mis padres y cuando llegue la vi allí, me pareció ver que llevaba tu colgante o si no el uno muy parecido brillando y también vi brillar su mano. Cuando fui a hablar con ella la vi muy nerviosa y se fue corriendo.  
  
Hitomi- Ahora que lo dices cuando fui ha despertarla esta mañana la vi muy nerviosa  
  
Van- creo que nos oculta algo.  
  
En ese momento Sabrina apareció por la puerta  
  
Sabrina- Hola a todos he llegado, a que no averiguáis a quien he hallado gritando en los jardines.  
  
Allen-(sin hacer caso a su hija)y en que crees que no ha estado mintiendo.  
  
Sabrina- JO, papi hazme caso, házmelo porfi hazme caso házmelo.  
  
Allen- que quieres?  
  
Sabrina- de que estabais hablando?  
  
Allen- De cosas de mayores- volvió a ignorar a su hija- Crees que se trate de una espía.  
  
Van- no se, la forma tan rara en la forma tan rara en la que llego hace pensar lo contrario, pero se comporta de manera muy extraña.  
  
Sabrina- Estáis hablando de Varie la acabo de ver en el jardín chillando a alguien pero se encontraba sola. Yo opino que esta loca  
  
Hitomi- Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de ella. Debe de estar apunto de llegar.  
  
Sabrina- ahora papi hablemos de mí.  
  
Allen- Sabrina hija mía.  
  
Sabrina – si papi  
  
Allen- déjame en paz!!!!  
  
En ese momento por la puerta entra un joven rubio con ojos castaños de unos 18 años.  
  
Sabrina- hermanito, que bien que hayas venido, tu me harás caso verdad que si Hermanito  
  
-¿QUÉ te pasa ahora hermanita?- lo dijo en un tono cansino  
  
Sabrina- Es la chica nueva, Varie  
  
-Me han dicho que es muy amable  
  
Sabrina – Eso no es verdad es la chica más desagradable que te puedas encontrar.  
  
- No puede ser tan mala – se vuelve hacia su padre – padre, que le hizo Varie a Sabrina  
  
Allen- Primero la llamo loca y luego hizo que se quedara sin que decir.  
  
- EN serio, eso tendría que haberlo visto.  
  
Sabrina- Ilya- le dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho como quisiendo reprocharle lo que había dicho.  
  
Ilya- ¿qué?, es verdad, nadie ha conseguido que te quedaras sin palabras.  
  
Voz- Como para haberlo grabado en video.  
  
Era Varie había entrado tan sigilosamente que nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
Varie-Hola a todos, Siento haber llegado tarde, es que me entretuve por el camino.  
  
Ilya- tu debes de ser Varie, verdad?  
  
Varie- exacto y tu eres...  
  
Ilya- mi nombre es Ilya Shezard  
  
Varie- encantada de conocerte  
  
Ilya.- igualmente.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Demitri- se nos han adelantado, su guardián ya ha conectado con ella.  
  
Nathan- Y ahora que haremos, señor  
  
Demitri- iremos ha por ella si no viene por las buenas, lo haremos por la fuerza- llamo a uno de sus subalternos- llama al capitán Black  
  
Nathan- puedo hacerlo yo padre.  
  
Demitri- que te he dicho  
  
Nathan que te llame Demitri o señor- dijo en tono cansino  
  
Demitri- prefiero dejarle esta misión al capitán Black  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre de unos 35 años entro por ellas  
  
- me llamaba señor.  
  
Demitri- SI Black, entra, no te quedes en la puerta, tengo una misión para ti, Nathan déjenos solos.  
  
Nathan- si mi señor- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.  
  
- todavía sigues intentando que padre te haga caso, verdad?  
  
Nathan se volvió y vio a una chica de unos 16 años con ojos verdes y pelo blanco.  
  
Nathan- Haydée, que haces aquí, creí que padre te había enviado a la residencia de verano para que estuvieras lejos de la guerra.  
  
Haydée- Conseguí que padre me dejara quedarme aquí, quiero ver acción no quedarme aburrida con las concubinas de padre en la residencia de verano hablando de los cotilleos de la corte. Pero no desviemos el tema- dijo mientras se acercaba a Nathan – Sabes que padre no te hará caso le tiene mas aprecio a Black que a ti.  
  
Nathan- la verdad es que tienes razón, no se por que me esfuerzo en conseguir su respeto si sé que nunca lo conseguiré- hizo una pausa- Bueno que te parece si ya que estas aquí te compro algo bonito.  
  
Haydée- de verdad! Que happy! Y que me vas a comprar?  
  
Nathan – pues seguramente nada, pero algo tenia que decir...  
  
Haydée- como sigas así te vas ha ganar una ostia  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Varie- antes cuando estuvimos hablando, Sabrina me vio.  
  
Axel- y que tiene eso de importante.  
  
Varie-Pues que no me dijiste que no te podían ver y ahora todos piensan que estoy loca.....  
  
Axel- bueno la verdad es que lo estas.  
  
Varie- Axel!!!!!  
  
Axel- Tu lo admitiste antes  
  
Varie- Axel te quieres callar, no había terminado  
  
Axel- Vale me callo, pero tengo razón lo estas.  
  
Varie- ¬¬  
  
Axel- No me mires así no me mandaste callar xq querías decir algo pues dilo  
  
Varie- Creen que soy una espía.  
  
Axel- por que iban a creer que tu eres una espía.  
  
Varie- y yo que sé  
  
Axel- bueno mejor será que cambiemos de tema, no creo que lleguemos a alguna conclusión razonable sobre porque creen que tu eres una espía. Así que volvamos al tema de la elegida que puedo hacer para que me creas.  
  
Varie- Dame pruebas.  
  
Axel- Esta bien quieres pruebas vamos al templo de Jichia.  
  
Varie- Pues vamos – dice muy decidida saliendo de la habitación- Ehhh... ¿donde esta?  
  
Axel- tu sígueme.  
  
Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron andando hacia un edificio enorme.  
  
Varie- Ohhhhh! Que bonito y que hacemos ahora  
  
Axel- tu entra dentro.  
  
Varie entro  
  
Varie- y ahora que  
  
Axel- Ten un poco mas de fe, ves la estatua del fondo  
  
Varie- Si es muy bonita.  
  
Axel- acércate ha ella.  
  
Varie se fue acercando a ella y cuando iba por la mitad un rayo de luz salió del techo y dio de pleno a Varie elevándola un par de metros.  
  
Varie- Axel que esta....- no pudo terminar, un torrente de imágenes llego a su mente. Mientras que una línea roja se dibujo en sus manos formando un pentagrama. Un dolor agudo recorrió su espalda y de ella salieron dos hermosas alas blancas ensangrentadas. La luz se fue atenuando mientras Varie bajaba suavemente de nuevo al suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo ella se desmayo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bueno que les ha parecido el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejar reviews que animan mucho a la hora de escribir 


	3. Capitulo III

Bueno he vuelto y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que acabo de tener los exámenes globales y no he tenido tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador. Hoy toy feliz he tenido mis primeros dos reviews, aquí están las contestaciones:  
  
A Van: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, no te preocupes que lo continuare. Muchísimas gracias por mandarme el review y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
A Lucia3: Me alegro de que te gustase el personaje de Axel. Respecto lo de Sabrina pues el caso es que le dije a una amiga que le dejaría crear un personaje y ese es Sabrina, así que yo no he tenido mucho que ver con su personalidad, lamento que no te guste pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado el review y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
En este capitulo tambien el quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga carmen por ayudarme cuando tenia algún bloqueo  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Hitomi- Varie – llamándola a la puerta- estas ahí.  
  
Al ver que no contestaban decidió entrar. Encontrándose la habitación vacía y la cama hecha sin ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí.  
  
Algo preocupada se dirigió al salón allí estaban todos( Van y Allen discutiendo sobre algo y Sabrina molestando a Ilya que estaba intentando leer un libro)  
  
Hitomi- Cariño, has visto a Varie, no la encuentro por ningún lado.  
  
Sabrina- Que bien se ha largado.  
  
Hitomi- No lo creo, sus cosas están en su habitación.  
  
Sabrina- A lo mejor se ha escapado con su novio.  
  
Ilya – Pero que novio si acaba de llegar.  
  
Sabrina- Yo que sé, a lo mejor hace las cosas muy rápido o esta de compras.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entro un soldado  
  
Soldado- Majestad, ha llegado este mensaje para usted- le entrego una carta.  
  
Van- Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.  
  
Hitomi- De quien es?  
  
Van- Parece ser del doctor, me pide que vaya al templo de Jichia, según parece han encontrado a Varie allí.  
  
Allen- Que? Y que hacia allí? Van- No lo dice. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver que ha pasado.  
  
Hitomi- Voy contigo.  
  
Ambos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al templo. En la entrada les estaba esperando el doctor.  
  
Doctor- Buenos días majestad  
  
Van- Buenos días ¿qué tal se encuentra? Doctor – Pues bien.  
  
Van – Me alegro. Podría decirme que ha pasado.  
  
Doctor- Pues vera, los monjes del templo me llamaron hará un par de horas. Cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que habían encontrado ha una joven desmayada en el centro del templo al parecer cuando la encontraron estaba rodeada de plumas como esta- saco una pluma manchada de sangre y se la enseño a Van e Hitomi- según ellos todas estaban ensangrentadas, algo muy extraño pues no había sangre alrededor. Por cierto como la dejaron salir en su estado?  
  
Hitomi- Es que la ultima vez que la vimos se encontraba perfectamente.  
  
Doctor- Estáis seguros no es muy común que se diga que alguien se recupere tan rápido.  
  
Van- Y que tal esta ahora?  
  
Doctor- Pues la deje durmiendo.  
  
Van- Podemos verla.  
  
Doctor- Claro vengan conmigo por favor  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En otra habitación del templo Varie se acababa de levantar. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera apunto de estallar por una sobrecarga de información.  
  
Varie- Que ha pasado?  
  
Axel- Te desmayaste, debido a un exceso de información en tu mente.  
  
Varie- Tu sabias que esto iba ha pasar.  
  
Axel- Pues..... esto si, hubiera sido mejor preparar tu mente para esto.  
  
Varie- Y por que no me avisaste.  
  
Axel- Por que si te hubiera dicho algo no habrías venido, además no me creías.  
  
Varie- Bueno y que es todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.  
  
Axel- Básicamente pues las memorias de aquellos que decidieron... Como decirlo cederlas para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. Hay desde monjes hasta guerreros pasando por reyes, damiselas... . estas personas han vivido desde los comienzos de gaia. A partir de ahora posees todos sus conocimientos y estarán allí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.  
  
Varie- Entendido y como puedo hacer que mi cabeza no este apunto de explotar.  
  
Axel- La única manera que tienes es entrar en trance subir al siguiente plano y desde allí organizarlo y también te aconsejo que ordenes recuerdos, porque con la mala memoria que tienes para mi que tendrás para rato.  
  
Varie- Ja, ja muy gracioso, y que es esto? – señalo la mano el pentagrama seguía ahí como si se tratase de un tatuaje ahora era de un negro, en lugar del rojo con el que apareció la primera vez.  
  
Axel- Pues esa es la marca de la elegida a partir de ahora se quedara allí.  
  
Varie- Donde estoy?  
  
Axel- sigues en el templo.  
  
Varie-Pues bien, mejor será que me vaya de aquí- se levanto y pensó "esta escena se me hace familiar" en estos momentos llevaba una delas túnicas que solían llevar los monjes del templo- sabes donde esta mi uniforme no es que me guste mucho pero mejor que estoy trajes. Por cierto sabes por que cada vez que me desmayo tienen la manía de cambiarme la ropa?  
  
Axel- Respecto a tu primera pregunta, creo que la tiraron y a la segunda no lo sé.  
  
Varie- Porque?  
  
Axel- Por que aunque no te lo creas yo no lo sé todo.  
  
Varie- No me refería a eso estúpido egocéntrico, me refería a porque la tiraron.  
  
Axel-¬¬. Se rompió cuando te salieron las alas, recuerdas?  
  
Varie- De verdad tengo alas- dijo ilusionada- creí que era una alucinación. Que guay puedo volar!!!!  
  
Axel- Yo que tu no mostraría tus alas en publico.  
  
Varie- Por que si eran muy bonitas.  
  
Axel- La gente nos teme.  
  
Varie- Por que la gente habría de temer a los ángeles.  
  
Axel- No somos ángeles somos riujins descendientes de los los antiguos habitantes de Atlantis.  
  
Varie- Ahh, un segundin as dicho somos, es decir tu también tienes alas, que guay debe de ser maravilloso eso d poder volar.  
  
Axel- Ya lo veras por ti misma cuando nos vayamos las pruebas,  
  
Varie- Vamos a ir a algún lado?  
  
Axel- Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Deberías volver al castillo.  
  
Varie- Vale pero me lo tienes q contar.  
  
Varie abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a Van e Hitomi acompañados de un señor mayor.  
  
Varie- Esto... hola  
  
Doctor- A donde se cree q va?  
  
Varie- Pues iba al castillo.  
  
Doctor- En su estado?  
  
Varie- Pero que estado? Si me encuentro perfectamente  
  
Doctor- No es posible.  
  
Varie-Me encuentro muy bien y no necesito ningún medico.- esquivo al doctor y se fue.  
  
Doctor- Esto ha pasado antes?  
  
Van- Si así se despertó la ultima vez, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Hitomi- Deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de ella, lo haremos bien  
  
Doctor- de acuerdo- sabe una cosa? Esa chica me recuerda ha usted cuando era tan solo un niño.- refiriéndose a Van.  
  
Van- Porque dice eso.  
  
Doctor- Por que nunca te quedabas quieto ni aun cuando estabas enfermo.  
  
Hitomi se rió por ese comentario.  
  
Van- Gracias por sus servicios ha sido muy amable con nosotros.  
  
Doctor- No ha sido nada, hasta la próxima majestad  
  
Van e Hitomi salieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando pasaban por el salón central algo les llamo la atención, los energist que estaban en los ojos de la estatua Jichia estaban brillando. De pronto un grito rompió el silencio, provenía de afuera. Ambos salieron corriendo a ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegaron allí Varie estaba rodeada por unos soldados vestidos de negro.  
  
Uno de ellos salió del circulo y se acerco a Varie.  
  
Varie- Quienes sois?  
  
Soldado- Mi nombre es Gendou Black y somos soldados de la guardia de lemuria.  
  
Axel- Mierda  
  
Varie- Que pasa – le susurro para luego añadir en voz alta- Y ha que habéis venido, porque no creo que haya sido solo por turismo.  
  
Black- Mi señor quiere veros, os ruega que nos acompañes.  
  
Axel- No lo hagas  
  
Varie- Que no haga que?  
  
Axel- No vayas con ellos.  
  
Varie- Por que?  
  
Axel- Quieren que te unas ha ellos, mejor dicho quieren utilizarte.  
  
Varie- Y si no quiero ir?- se dirigió ha Black  
  
Black- Esa es tu decisión.  
  
Varie- Si no quiero ir contigo.  
  
Black- Segura?  
  
Varie- Que sí joder!  
  
Black- Pues entonces no me dejas otra opción.- se volvió hacia sus soldados- Chicos, capturarla  
  
Varie- Mierda y ahora que hago.  
  
Antes de que pudiera pensar en un modo de salir de esta un soldado se le acercó por la espalda. Varie, sin saber como, se deshizo de él dándole un codazo en la tripa, para después d agarrarle del brazo y lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza contra un muro. Después de eso otro soldado se le acerco con intención de cogerla pero Varie le dio una patada.  
  
Varie- Axel, no sabrás por casualidad como es que estoy haciendo esto- dijo al tiempo que esquiva a otro. Ella sabia que nunca había luchado en su vida pero de alguna manera era como si hubiera hecho esto durante toda su vida.  
  
Axel- Ya te lo dije sabes todo lo que saben tus memorias.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Entre tanto Van e Hitomi que se habían acercado para escuchar mejor la conversación, de la que no se enteraron de nada pues no entendían en que idioma hablaban. Pero les daba la impresión deque que no hablaban amablemente, esto se confirmo cuando los soldados atacaron a Varie.  
  
Van- Voy a ayudarla, no creo que pueda ella sola con todos.  
  
Hitomi- Pues por ahora se las apaña bastante bien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En ese momento la mitad de los hombres de Black se hallaban tirados por los suelos y la otra mitad no sabia que hacer.  
  
Soldado1- Capitán que hacemos ahora.  
  
Black- Atacad de una maldita vez, soy la guardia de Lemuria, no iréis a permitir que una niña de 16 años os gane.  
  
Varie- Me parece que tus hombres me tienen miedo- dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Black- Por que iban ha tenerte miedo.  
  
Varie- Yo no lo se, pero como no me quieren atacar- Mientras decía esto cogió una vara de madera del suelo y se apoyo en ella.  
  
Los soldados al ver que los habían llamado cobardes la atacaron, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque al rato volvían a estar todos en el suelo.  
  
Varie- Bueno Black solo quedamos tu y yo, me vas ha atacar o te vas a huir.  
  
Black- No deberías estar tan confiada conmigo no podrás tan fácilmente.- dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada.  
  
Varie y Black empezaron a pelear al principio la batalla se hallaba muy igualado pero pronto se empezó a notar el cansancio de Varie pues esta había tenido que combatir antes contra los hombres de Black. Varie paro un golpe con la vara pero esta se rompió y la espada le hizo un corte en el brazo haciendo que retrocediera. Esta en un ataque de furia, cogió un cuchillo de uno de los soldados que estaban tirados por los suelos y se lanzo contra Black haciéndole un corte en la cara, desde la mejilla hasta el ojo.  
  
Black- Maldita niña, esto no estaba previsto, será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Varie- Ya te vas  
  
Black – Ten por seguro que nos volveremos ha ver y esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte.  
  
Los soldados se levantaron, cogieron a los heridos y desaparecieron en un haz de plumas negras.  
  
Van e Hitomi llegaron en ese momento.  
  
Van- estas bien  
  
Varie- si...- parecía ausente  
  
Van- seguro.  
  
Varie- Si, estoy bien solo un poco cansada- dijo mientras salía de su ensimismamiento- esto siento el destrozo que he causado- dijo mientras miraba alrededor- si puedo ayudar en algo .  
  
Van- no pasa nada, yo daré el dinero para la reconstrucción.  
  
Varie- Muchísimas gracias, cuando consiga algo de dinero te lo devuelvo  
  
Van – No hace falta que te molestes.  
  
Hitomi- Esto porque te han atacado?  
  
Varie- Pues la verdad no lo sé – dijo tratando de parecer convincente  
  
Van- Y en que idioma hablabais.  
  
Varie-como que en que idioma hablaba, pues con el mismo con el que te estoy hablando ahora a ti.  
  
Hitomi- Nosotros no te entendíamos.  
  
Varie- Pues no lo entiendo, como voy ha hablar en un idioma que ni siquiera conozco.  
  
Van- Y quienes eran esos soldados?  
  
Varie-Son soldados de Lemuria- se estaba molestando, esto empezaba ha parecer un interrogatorio.  
  
De repente oyó la voz de Axel en su cabeza  
  
/NdA: a partir de ahora las conversaciones de Axel y Varie que se hagan por medio de la mente se encontraran entre " "/  
  
Axel- "deberías relajarte"  
  
Varie del susto de oír a Axel en su cabeza pego un salto que llamo la atención de Van e Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi-Pasa algo.  
  
Varie- No nada- "tu que haces dentro de mi cabeza"  
  
Axel- "Pensé que seria muy raro que te vieran hablar sola"  
  
Varie- "Pero si ya me han visto"  
  
Axel- "Te vio Sabrina, tu crees que la creerán  
  
Varie- "Vale bueno te doy la razón, es Sabrina, bueno querías algo."  
  
Axel-"Esto que deberías contarles lo que pasa son buenas personas y te ayudaran, además en cuanto ordenes tus memorias.."  
  
Varie- "Si ya lo se nos largamos, y que les digo, que vengo del planeta que ven desde el cielo, un fantasma engreído me dijo que soy la elegida de no se que y ahora me persiguen por algo que no recuerdo- dijo en tono sarcástico"  
  
Axel- "Muy graciosa pero no es tan difícil como te crees"  
  
Varie- "Si crees que es tan sencillo y que no me mandaran a un manicomio después de contárselo díselo tu."  
  
Axel- "Muy bien se lo diré, pero será mejor que lo habamos en el castillo"  
  
Varie- Deberíamos volver al castillo, tengo que contaros algo y este no es el lugar apropiado.  
  
Van- Claro, en un según vengo con los caballos- se fue preguntándose que era lo que Varie les quería contar.  
  
Volvió a los pocos minutos, en los cuales Varie e Hitomi habían estado en un silencio incomodo.  
  
Cuando fue ha subirse al caballo, Varie vio que el corte del brazo había empezado ha sangrar abundantemente. Se apresuro a cortar un trozo de tela de su túnica que por cierto ya tenia bastantes cortes, y se vendo le brazo antes de que Hitomi o Van lo vieran y se preocuparan por ella.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo esta se encontraba bastante pálida por la perdida de sangre. Hitomi pareció darse cuenta y volvió a preguntar  
  
Hitomi- Seguro que estas bien?  
  
Varie- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes, me encuentro....- a la mitad de la frase se desmayo  
  
Hitomi- Ya sabia yo que no estaba muy bien, no tenia muy buena cara.  
  
Van – A este paso tendremos que pedirle al doctor que se quede en el palacio mientras Varie este con nosotros.  
  
Hitomi- No es momento de bromear. Anda subámosla a su habitación.  
  
Dentro del castillo les estaban esperando Allen y Sabrina  
  
Sabrina- Ya se a muerto? Ojos que pena pretendía presentarle a un chico con un cuerpazo de rey...  
  
Van- No, no de ha muerto  
  
Allen- Que paso en el templo, porque os llamaron.  
  
Van- La encontraron desmayada y con fiebre.  
  
Allen- Por eso esta desmayada.  
  
Hitomi- No eso paso después la encontramos como la primera vez  
  
Allen- Ahhh y entonces por que esta desmayada  
  
Van- La atacaron y le hicieron y corte muy feo en el brazo.  
  
Allen- Quien iba a querer atacarla?  
  
Hitomi.- Sabrina que te parece si me acompañas a cuidar a Varie.  
  
Sabrina- Es necesario que vaya... es que no me apetece mucho ir... ya sabes eso de ayudar a la gente no es lo mío. Sabes?  
  
Allen- Sabri, cariño, puedes acompañar a Hitomi  
  
Sabrina- Y si no quiero, me apetece tomar un té contigo.  
  
Allen- Hija vete que quiero hablar con Van.  
  
Sabrina- Pero papi  
  
Allen- Nada de peros, luego tomamos un té  
  
Sabrina- Me lo prometes  
  
Allen – Si claro pero vete  
  
Hitomi y Sabrina se fueron y dejaron a los hombres solos.  
  
Van- Has malcriado demasiado a tu hija.  
  
Allen- Tu habrías echo lo mismo con la tuya  
  
Van bajo la cabeza  
  
Allen- Lo siento no quería recordártela.  
  
Van- No pasa nada- sonrió-lo pasado pasado esta, ella desapareció y no pudimos encontrarla.  
  
Allen- Bueno y quien la ataco?  
  
Van- Eran unos soldados vestidos de negro.  
  
Allen- No conozco ningún ejercito que vista de negro, aunque me parece haber visto alguno pero no recuerdo de que.  
  
Van- Ella dijo que eran lemurianos.  
  
Allen- Lemurianos, eso es una tontería los lemurianos no existen.  
  
Van- Eso es lo que pensé yo cuando ella me lo dijo.  
  
Allen- Acabo de recordar donde había visto un ejercito vestido de negro. Fue hace 15 años cuando atacaron el castillo, iban ha por tu hija cuando era un bebe. Te acuerdas?  
  
Van- Si pero, porque no han vuelto ha aparecer hasta ahora?  
  
Allen- Y por que iban ha por ella.  
  
Van- No tengo ni idea. Varie dijo que nos tenia que contar algo a lo mejor será eso  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En esos momentos Black y sus hombres se encontraban ante Demitri todos arrodillados.  
  
Black- lo sentimos señor, no volverá a pasar.  
  
Demitri- no te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto, hombres mas experimentados hubieran fallado en esta misión.  
  
Black- no intente excusarnos deberíamos haber sido derrotados por una chica de 16 años  
  
Demitri - olvidas una cosa esa chica no es una chica cualquiera, acuérdate de eso.  
  
Black- no lo olvidare, señor.  
  
Demitri- Ay de vosotros como lo olvidéis, y ahora marchaos. Tengo que pensar en como arreglar esto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sabrina- Hitomi querida, es que sabes yo tengo que hablar urgente con mi padre, sabes? Tengo que contarle muchas cosas osea muy fuerte nena, entiendes lo que te digo- se giro para irse.  
  
Hitomi- Sabrina Siona Shezard! Quieta ahí ahora mismo. Deja en paz a tu padre por una vez en tu vida.  
  
Sabrina- Pero Hitomi, es urgente.  
  
Hitomi.- He dicho que no.  
  
Sabrina- Pero, pero, yo quiero estar con mi papi.  
  
Hitomi- Nada de peros, es hora de que te comportes como una chica de tu edad. Me da igual que no me vayas ha ayudar, pero te quedas aquí conmigo y dejas que Allen hable con Van, que te aseguro que lo que tengan que decirse es mucho mas urgente que lo que tu tengas que decirle.  
  
Sabrina- Pues no creo que lo que tenga que decirle sea mas importante, no crees? Lo que yo le tengo que decir, es muy muy importante, sabes? Tiene que ver con mis nenes,  
  
Hitomi- Pero serás...Mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día. Haz algo útil y tráeme vendas y desinfectante.  
  
Sabrina- Vamos a torturar a Varie?-dijo mientras el daba lo que le había pedido.  
  
Hitomi –No- dijo mientras cogía lo que Sabrina le pasaba se ponía ha desinfectar la herida  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado lo que les tardo unos 5 minutos en los que Sabrina no paro de hablar.  
  
Hitomi- Bueno esto ya esta mejor será que nos vallamos o la despertaras.  
  
Sabrina-Por que yo voy a ser la que la va a despertar  
  
Hitomi- Por que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no as parado de hablar ni un solo segundo  
  
Sabrina- Si he parado para dejarte hablar a ti  
  
Hitomi- ¬¬  
  
Sabrina- Por que me miras así.  
  
Hitomi- Bueno mejor será que nos vayamos o la despertaremos.  
  
Varie- No hace falta.  
  
Hitomi- Siento mucho haberte despertado.  
  
Varie- La verdad es que la que me ha despertado ha sido Sabrina  
  
Hitomi- Ves te dije que la ibas a despertar. Por cierto que tal te encuentras.  
  
Varie- Pues ya estoy mucho mejor, siento haberme desmayado ahí afuera.  
  
Hitomi- No tienes por que sentirlo pero deberías habernos dicho que te encontrabas herida  
  
Varie- Pero si solo era un rasguño.  
  
En ese instante Axel apareció al lado de Sabrina.  
  
Axel- "Buuu"  
  
Varie- "No hagas eso"  
  
Axel- "Que tal estas? Me preocupe mucho cuando te desmayaste."  
  
Varie- "En serio?- pregunto extrañada- Porque?"  
  
Axel- "Por que si te llega a pasar algo a mi me echan una bronca que ni te cuente"  
  
Varie- "Debería habérmelo imaginado"  
  
Axel- "Cambiando de tema , reúnelos a todos y les contare lo que pasa"  
  
Varie- "Por que tanta prisa?"  
  
Axel- "Porque ahora que nos han descubierto lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí. Podrían atacar con toda su artillería y destrozar toda esta ciudad solo para capturarte"  
  
Varie- "No creo que sean capaces"  
  
Axel- "Oh, si que lo son. No lo has visto en tus memorias"  
  
Varie- "Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando me vas a ayudar ha ordenarlas?  
  
Axel- "Luego te ayudo ahora lo mas importante es irnos cuanto antes" Hitomi y Sabrina observaban en silencio a Varie que se había quedado callada mirando al vació. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo así cuando.  
  
Sabrina- Ey! Que yo ya me puedo ir  
  
Varie- Claro vete estamos mejor sin ti cerca, además tengo que hablar una cosa con Hitomi.  
  
Sabrina – Entonces me quedo aquí, quiero enterarme de lo que tengáis que hablar.  
  
Varie- Para que habré hablado, de verdad que te vas ha quedar aquí?- dijo en tono casi desesperado.  
  
Sabrina- si no me moveré- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla.  
  
Varie- Okis,- se volvió a Hitomi- Hitomi podrías esperar cinco minutos que me cambie y luego hablamos- se fue al baño se cambio y cuando volvió- bien Hitomi estoy lista dado que Sabrina no parece dispuesta ha moverse nos iremos nosotras y así de paso buscamos a Van que también quiero hablar con el  
  
Dicho esto cogió a Hitomi de la mano y se la llevo, dejando ha Sabrina allí.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen reviews 


	4. Capitulo IV

Hola a todos he vuelto, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido un bloqueo tremendo. Ademas se que este capitulo es muy corto pero espero poner el proximo lo antes posible. Ahora la contestación de reviews.  
  
Van: Muchas gracias por leerlo. Me alegro que te gusten los piques entre Axel y Varie. Espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
Varie, Hitomi, Allen y Van se encontraban en el despacho de este ultimo.  
  
Varie- Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas sobre mi . preguntad lo que querais e intentare responderlas lo mejor que pueda.  
  
Van- ¿De donde eres?  
  
Varie- Os va ha resultar extraño pero vengo de la tierra, como la llamabais vosotros... Ah! Si, Luna de las ilusiones  
  
Allen- Lo suponiamos.  
  
Varie- Como que lo suponíais?  
  
Van- Viniste le la misma forma que Hitomi.  
  
Varie- Como que Hitomi tambien es de la tierra?  
  
Hitomi- Si, por cierto me tienes que contar que tal van las cosas por alli.  
  
Varie- Cuando quieras.  
  
Axel-(apareciendo al lado de Varie) "Te estas desviando del tema y tenemos prisa"  
  
Varie- "Vale, vale ya voy, que prisas" Alguna pregunta mas?  
  
Van- Que hacias anoche en el templo.  
  
Varie-Pues esto.... la cosa es que Axel me dijo que tenia que ir alli.  
  
Allen- Y quien es Axel?  
  
Axel- (dejando que le vean) –Yo soy Axel.  
  
Hitomi- Ahhhhh!!! Un fantasma.  
  
Van y Allen desenfundaron sus espadas.  
  
Varie- Tranquilos no va ha pasar nada, yo hice lo mismo cuando lo vi. No os preocupeis por el no os hara nada, no es malo, quiza un poco egocéntrico pesado y molesto si, pero no es malo.  
  
Axel- Oye que estoy aqui. Ten cuidado con lo que dices que me largo y te dejo aquí.  
  
Varie- Oye que te recuerdo que eres tu el que necesita mi ayuda no yo la tuya, por mi volveria a casa ahora mismo.  
  
Varie y Axel empezaron a discutir mientras que Hitomi van y Allen los miraban con cara de ¿? Y una gotita en la frente.  
  
Varie- no se por que sigo aquí solo me has dado dolores de cabeza desde que te conoci.  
  
Axel- El unico que tiene derecho a quejarse soy yo que te tengo que aguantar  
  
Varie – Si encima  
  
Van- Esto... no habeis respondido ha mi pregunta.  
  
Varie- Lo siento, pero empezo el.  
  
Axel- Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices.  
  
Van - -_-U bueno respondeis a mi pregunta o no  
  
Varie- Ah! Si, claro, cual era.... ah si! La de porque fui al templo. La verdad es que ahora que me acuerdo no se, supongo que por que lo dijo este.  
  
Axel- Que tengo nombre.  
  
Varie- y uq mas da  
  
Van- No empecéis otra vez, y por que le dijiste que fuese alli  
  
Axel- Queria pruebas y yo se las di.  
  
Varie- Pero que pruebas, no me diste alguna prueba, a no ser que creas queun dolor de cabeza es una prueba  
  
Hitomi- Veo que con esta pregunta no sacaremos nada en claro, que tal si te preguno otra cosa, por ejemplo, ¿quien te ataco antes y porque?  
  
Varie- Como ya dije antes eran soldados delemuria  
  
Allen- Eso no es posible, Lemuria desaparecio junto con Atlantis.  
  
Axel-Eso es lo que ellos querian que pensásemos.  
  
Allen- Por que iban a querer eso?  
  
Axel- Se estan preparando, estan esperando a quela elegida renazca e intentar que les ayude para destrozar a los riujin(no estoy segurod q se escriba asi) y luego conquistar Gaia.  
  
Van- Ya no quedan riujin, el ultimo soy yo  
  
Axel- Mal informados estais, siquedan muchos, yo antes era uno de ellos.  
  
Van- A ver demuéstralo.  
  
Axel saco sus alas traslucidas y se las enseño.  
  
Van- Puedo- dijo con intención de tocarlo.  
  
Varie- No te lo recomiendo es bastante desagradable.  
  
Van-No sera para tanto- se acerco y las toco //NdA: bueno esod tocar s mas bien relativo, mas bien las traspaso// retirándola enseguida- joder esta helado.  
  
Varie- No me fastidies esta muerto  
  
Axel- Técnicamente yo no estoy muerto. Solo deje mi cuerpo atras para conseguir la perfeccion espiritual, aunque ya la tenia antes de dejarlo.  
  
Varie- Eso a mi me da igual, la cosa es que eres un fantasma o no?  
  
Allen- (Viendo una pelea inminente, dijo algo para cambiar de tema) Y quien es esa elegida?  
  
Varie- Eso responde a la segunda pregunta que dijo Hitomi. Según esto- señalo a Axel- yo soy esa elegida que buscan y querian que me uniera a ellos.  
  
Van- Ahhh, y donde aprendiste a luchar?  
  
Varie- Pues no tengo ni idea, no habua tocado un arma en mi vida.  
  
Van- Como que ni idea? No se puede luchar asi sin haber tocado un arma en toda tu vida.  
  
Varie- Yo he dicho la verdad, no se como lo hice, simplemente sabia lo que tenia que hacer- se volvio hacia Axel- Tu sabes el por que de esto?  
  
Axel- No se.... Sera porque Eres Una Guerrera.  
  
Varie- Vale, no hace falta que te pongas asi. Y bien alguna pregunta mas  
  
Van- La verdad es que si.  
  
Bueno pues se las haceis a él, el sabe mas de esto que yo. Ademas estoy muy cansada- se volvio a Axel- Axel cuando termines me avisas, vale?  
  
Varie de repente se giro hacia la puerta  
  
Varie- Hay alguien ahí fuera- se acerco a ella y la abrio. Haciendo que sabirna se cayese, por que estaba apoyada en la puerta.  
  
Sabrina- Esto.... Hola- dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
Varie- No ibas a quedarte en mi habitación  
  
Sabrina- Eso lo dije por que creia que ibais a hablar ahí  
  
Varie-Anda la niña!. Allen, sabe que no tengo nada contra usted, pero deberia haber educado mejor a su hija.  
  
Allen- No lo ehe hecho tan mal, solo es un pelin cotila, ada mas  
  
Varie- Solo un pelin? Un poco mas y parece un espia profesional. Bueno, yo me largo, y tu te vienes conmigo. Ellos tienen que hablar  
  
Sabrina- Pero yo no me quiero ir todavía. Quiero conocer a ese tal Axel con el que habeis estado hablando. Parece que es un chico encantador, con un cuerpo precioso. Voy a jugar un ratito con él.  
  
Varie- Creeme no es tu tipo.  
  
Sabrina- Como que no es mi tipo, eso loi dices por que lo quieres para ti.  
  
Varie- Si, si lo que tu digas. Pero ahora nos vamos.  
  
Sabrina- Jooo, yo queria quedarme  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
Varie se encontraba en su habitación rebuscando en la mochila.  
  
Varie- (pensando) Crei que se habia quedado en la tierra. Genial todavía tengo el portátil que me presto Yoh, espero que funcione- lo encendio- genial funciona. Genial! Aunque no funcione internet por lo menos puedo escuchar musica.  
  
Se paso el resto de la noche escuchando musica y leyendo un libro que tenia en la mochila hasta que llego Axel.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que os haya gustado y hasta la proxima  
  
Varie de Fanel 


	5. Capitulo V

Holassssss he vuelto!!!!!!  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que toy muy liadada con los exámenes y para colmo se me rompió el ordenador menos mal que pude guardar mis cosas Bueno y ahora vamos con los reviews.  
  
**Lucia3:**Gracias por tu review no pasa nada yo tb toy muy liada ahora mismo estoy que no puedo por culpa de los exámenes. Pero he sacado un ratito para poder subir el capitulo. Respecto a lo de las descripciones lo intentare mi problema es que lo tengo todo en mi cabeza y a veces son demasiadas cosas por lo que se me olvida de ponerlo. Lo de Van era una forma de hablar. yo tampoco creo que el lo hubiese echo tan mal.  
  
Bueno y ahora el capitulo se que es muy corto pero no he tenido casi tiempo, espero poner el siguiente cuanto antes. Espero que os guste y ya saben dejen reviews  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Axel- Que es todo ese ruido.  
  
Varie- A eso se le llama música.  
  
Axel- Bah! Da igual. Recoge tus cosas después de cenar nos vamos  
  
Varie- De acuerdo, pero cuando me vas a ayudar con lo de mis memorias, me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer o es que no lo recuerdas  
  
Axel- ups pues se me había olvidado  
  
Varie parece mentira que con el peazo cabezón que tienes no tengas casi memoria.  
  
Axel- Oye! Bueno te ayudare ahora  
  
Varie- Vale y que tengo que hacer.  
  
Axel- Siéntate relájate lo mas que puedas. Vacía tu mente, cuando lo hayas conseguido sube al segundo plano de existencia y busca en tu mente las memorias.  
  
Varie hizo lo que Axel le dijo. Al principio le costaba mucho vaciar su mente pero después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad lo consiguió. Entonces decidió pasar al siguiente paso busco las memorias. Junto a ellas también estaban sus recuerdo, Axel tenia razón todo esto estaba muy desordenado. decidió ponerse manos a la obra, esto le iba a llevar su tiempo. Pero resulto más fácil de lo que parecía.  
  
Según le había dicho antes Axel cada recuerdo era de una persona estas habían decidido dejar sus memorias para ayudarle cuando llegara. Así que decidió agruparlos por personas, dejando sus recuerdos a un lado. Aparecieron muchas personas delante suya. Todas ellas la saludaron alegremente. Después e muchos saludos, Varie las agrupo por épocas, para que si necesitaba la ayuda de alguien de una época en concreto no le costase tanto encontrarla. Luego las agrupo por lo que habían echo en la vida: guerreros, sacerdotisas, reyes.......  
  
Una vez hubo terminado Varie se despidió de todas ellas con mucho pesar pues sentía fascinación por lo que podían contarle y bajo al primer plano  
  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió que ya no tenia la cabeza apunto de estallar. Peor estaba muy cansada.  
  
Axel- Que tal te ha ido?  
  
Varie- Muy bien, pero estoy muy cansada, que hora es?  
  
Axel- son mas o menos las 11 de la noche.  
  
Varie- Tan tarde pero si empezamos alrededor de las 4.  
  
Axel- Te dije que te llevaría su tiempo. Bueno mejor será que descanses. Mañana te levantare temprano para que te vayas acostumbrando.  
  
Pero Varie no llego a oír esa parte, se había dormido poco depuse de que Axel empezara a hablar.

-----

Axel- Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......................(media hora mas tarde)...........a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya sabia yo que me iba a costar levantarla. Bueno pues tendré que pasar al plan B.  
  
Axel le "dio un golpecito" en la cabezazo que provocó que se despertara asustada pero se tranquilizo al ver a Axel a su lado.  
  
Varie- Me vas a despertar siempre así.- dijo enfadada  
  
Axel- Es la única manera de que lo hagas.  
  
Varie- Has probado a chillar, y no me digas que no lo haces porque alguien te va a oír alguien, porque soy la única que tiene la desgracia de aguantarte en este castillo.  
  
Axel- ¬¬ Muy graciosa. Si lo he probado, llego media hora intentándolo pero no funciona.  
  
Varie- Y que hora es casi no ha salido el sol.  
  
Axel- Son las seis, te dije que te iba a levantar temprano, anda recoge tus cosas y vístete. Después de desayunar nos vamos.  
  
Varie cogió un par de prendas del armario y se puso unos pantalones negros con una camiseta ancha también negra. Por ultimo cogió una de las capas con capucha que Axel le había recomendado llevar.

-----

Varie- Quiero comunicaros una cosa- Varie se encontraba delante de todos en el comedor acababan de cocinar- Me tengo que marchar y quería deciros que ha sido un placer conoceros y también quería daros las gracias por lo bien que me habéis tratado.  
  
Ilya- no ha sido nada.  
  
Sabrina- Lo mismo digo.....  
  
Vaire- ehhh.... esto..... no lo decía por ti.  
  
Sabrina- Pues que bien yo lo decía por si acaso , a lo mejor me querías agradecer el cariño que te tengo.  
  
Varie- Tu me tienes cariño?- pregunto extrañada- (pausa larga y...) jajajajjaja, que gracioso, venga ahora si en serio. Tu no has hecho nada para hacerme la estancia mas agradable.  
  
Sabrina- Si es que no nos ha dado tiempo a conocernos. Seguro que si nos hubiésemos conocido mejor y hubiésemos tenido mas tiempo habríamos sido amigas  
  
Varie- Lo dudo  
  
Hitomi- espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje. He pedido a las cocineras que te preparen algo de comida para el viaje- le entrego un paquete y la abrazo.  
  
Varie- muchas gracias  
  
Sabrina- Oye que estaba hablando.  
  
Ilya- Para lo que tenias que decir hermanita, mejor estas callada.  
  
Allen- Yo también tengo algo para ti- le entrego una espada- El camino es peligroso y es mejor estar preparados.  
  
Van- Ten cuidado y aléjate del peligro.  
  
Varie- Te crees que yo lo hago aposta.- le recrimino.  
  
Van- Ya sabemos que no lo haces aposta  
  
En ese momento Axel aparece enfrente de Varie haciendo que Van, Hitomi y Allen se asustasen.  
  
Varie-"Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, y los has asustado, claro que con ver tu cara cualquiera se asusta"  
  
Axel- "Oye sin insultar?"  
  
Varie- "Por cierto te pueden oír"  
  
Axel- "Nop solo me pueden ver"  
  
Varie-"okis y que haces aqu  
  
Axel- "He venido a darte prisa, nos deberíamos ir cuanto antes"  
  
Varie- "ya voy"Bueno he de irme espero que nos volvamos a ver  
  
Van, Allen, Ilya, Sabrina e Hitomi- Adiós. 


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola a todos, he vuelto. Por fin me e librado de los finales espero tener mas tiempo libre a partir de ahora. Bueno y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews  
  
**Lucia3:** Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes se volverán a ver. Me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia y espero que este capitulo también te guste.  
  
**Van:** Gracias por tu review, siempre animan a seguir.  
  
Bueno y aquí va el capitulo

****

****

**Capitulo VI**  
  
Varie se dirigió al norte por indicaciones de Axel.  
  
Varie- Y esto... Axel a donde vamos?  
  
Axel-Al bosque de los elementos  
  
Varie- Y quien vive allí?  
  
Axel- Los elementales  
  
Varie- Ahhhhh... Los elementales, ¿y quienes son esos?  
  
Axel- Los elementales son personas que pueden manejar algún elemento.  
  
Varie- Para que vamos allí?  
  
Axel- Pues aparte de que es territorio neutro, son excelentes guerreros y te ayudaran con tu entrenamiento  
  
Varie-Como puedes estar tan seguro de que me ayudaran  
  
Axel- Cuando yo vivía eran gente muy amables y siempre dispuestos a ayudar.  
  
Varie- Pues espero que siga así.

****

-------

Tardaron dos semanas en llegar allí pues iban andando y la verdad quedaba un poco lejos. Durante el viaje Varie fue entrenando con la ayuda de sus memorias.  
  
Axel- Ya llegamos.  
  
Varie- Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de tanto caminar.  
  
Axel- Siempre te estas quejando.  
  
Varie- Bueno y ahora a donde nos dirigimos.  
  
Axel-Pues, la verdad, no me acuerdo exactamente donde se encontraba la ciudad. Tendremos que esperar a que nos encuentren.  
  
Vaire- "Creo que ya nos han encontrado"- Pensó sabiendo que Axel le oiría pues no sabia si ellos podían verle-Buenas tardes señores, podéis mostraros, ya se que estáis ahí.  
  
Unas figuras encapuchadas salieron al claro en que se encontraba Varie.  
  
Uno de ellos, que parecía ser el jefe, se bajo la capucha y se acerco a ella. Tenia el pelo color azabache, lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, ojos marrones y orejas puntiagudas. Tenia una cicatriz en el cuello, seguramente del entrenamiento o de alguna batalla anterior.  
  
-Quien eres tu? Y como te atreves a adentrarte en nuestros dominios  
  
Varie- Mi nombre es Varie y no sabia que estuviese prohibido adentrarse en este bosque.  
  
-No me gusta tu tono jovencita.  
  
Varie- Pues vamos mal apañados pues es el único que tengo.  
  
-No me vaciles.  
  
Varie-No se por que siempre pensé que los elementales eran gente mas amable  
  
-Porque decís que y soy un elemental?  
  
Varie- Pues con un poco de lógica. En este bosque habitan los elementales y tu has dicho nuestros dominios, tampoco es tan difícil de descubrir. Además tus orejas te delatan- Añadió con una sonrisa  
  
Axel- "Intenta ser amable por lo menos hasta que nos ayuden"  
  
Varie- "Bueno lo intentare, pero es que es tan divertido vacilarles"  
  
-Dado que sabes donde te encuentras debo suponer que no te has perdido, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Varie- Me gustaría hablar con tu rey  
  
-Que tendrías tu que decirle a el?  
  
Varie- Eso es un asunto que me incumbe a mi y a vuestro rey. Si el considera adecuado decíroslo os lo dirá.  
  
-No se porque habría de llevaros ante el  
  
Varie- Esta bien no me llevéis, acabare encontrando la ciudad, si me lleváis solo adelantaría un poco las cosas.  
  
-Esta bien, os llevare hasta él. Pero como medida preventiva le vendaremos los ojos. El camino a la ciudad debe permanecer en secreto  
  
Varie- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha y dejaba que le vendasen los ojos.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde....  
  
Varie-"Espero que estés memorizando el camino"  
  
Axel- "NO te preocupes por eso"  
  
Varie- "Oye una pregunta"  
  
Axel- "Dispara"  
  
Varie- "no decías que los elementales eran muy amables"  
  
Axel- "Cuando yo vivía si que lo eran"  
  
Varie- "Y por curiosidad, hace cuanto que fue eso"  
  
Axel- "haber déjame que piense...- se pone a contar mentalmente- unos 500 años mas o menos"  
  
Varie- "500 años???!!!!! La gente puede cambiar mucho en ese tiempo, bueno algo les han tenido que hacer para que hayan cambiado tanto"  
  
Axel- "Puede ser"  
  
Varie-"Sigo sin entender porque tengo que venir aquí ha entrenarme, tengo como maestros a los mejores guerreros de Gaia"  
  
Axel- "Para aprender, también hay que practicar y para eso necesitas la ayuda de alguien. Además creo que tu puedes manejar algún elemento"  
  
Varie- "Genial!!!!!!! Yo quiero manejar el fuego"- dijo entusiasmada.  
  
Axel- "Y porque el fuego?"- Pregunto extrañado.  
  
Varie- "Para poder quemar cosas"  
  
Axel- "¬¬ Pirómana"  
  
Varie- "Yo.... que va. "

****

-------

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad le quitaron la venda y la pidieron que la siguiera.  
  
Varie se quedo maravillada por la arquitectura de la ciudad. Los edificios eran altos y esplendorosos, con sus fachadas talladas. Todos los edificios eran de un estilo parecido al grecorromano.  
  
La condujeron a través de una columnata de estilo corintio NdA: La de las ojas de lechuga en el capitelhasta una sala enorme llena de pinturas. Al fondo de la sala se encontraba un trono en lo alto de una pequeña escalinata. A ambos lados del trono había una puerta.  
  
-Espera aquí.  
  
El encapuchado se fue por la puerta de la derecha.  
  
Varie aprovecho este rato para observar mejor los relieves y las pinturas, siempre había sido una apasionada del arte.  
  
Varie-"Axel, sabes que hace el pentagrama aquí?"  
  
Axel- "Ellos también conocen la leyenda, además el pentagrama tiene muchos significados, por ejemplo también representa los cinco elementos: Fuego, tierra, agua, aire, y tinieblas"  
  
-Bonitas, verdad? Siempre me han maravillado estas pinturas.  
  
Varie se sobresalto. Un hombre de pelo color rojo fuego y ojos verdes brillantes de unos 25 años mas o menos, vestido con una túnica escarlata con detalles dorados, se encontraba detrás suya.  
  
-Me han dicho que queríais hablar conmigo. Permítame que me presente, soy Ezellahen rey de los elementales.  
  
Varie- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Varie.  
  
Ezellahen- Encantado. Bueno y que queríais decirme.  
  
Varie- Me gustaría entrenarme con tus hombres.  
  
Ezellahen- Eso es todo- dijo después de haberse recuperado del shock- y para eso queríais hablar conmigo, si se lo hubieses dicho a uno de mis hombres....  
  
Varie- Si se lo hubiese dicho a uno de tus hombres me hubiesen echado de aquí antes de haberme dado tiempo a hablar- le corto  
  
Ezellahen- Porque decís eso.  
  
Varie- Cuando me encontraron en el bosque parecía que me estuviesen perdonando la vida, no se que os han hecho para que pasase esto pero la amabilidad de vuestro pueblo a disminuido bastante.  
  
Ezellahen- Y por que quieres entrenarte con mis hombres  
  
Varie- Me han dicho que eran los mejores.  
  
Ezellahen- Eso no me sirve.  
  
Vaire- Bueno me han dicho que quizás pueda manejar algún elemento.  
  
Ezellahen- Eso no es posible si no eres un elemental.  
  
Varie- Si no me crees por que no me haces una prueba, he oído que hay una para saber si eres un elemental y si es así sabes cual es.  
  
Ezellahen- Como lo has sabido?  
  
Varie- Me lo dijo un amiga?  
  
Ezellahen- Eso es imposible, solo te lo ha podido decir un elemental y hace por lo menos 100 años que no sale uno de estas tierras, estas mintiendo.  
  
Varie- Sabia que no me ibas a creer, el caso es que existe una prueba o no? Entonces, que mas da como lo haya averiguado  
  
Ezellahen- No veo el motivo por el cual dejarte hacerla.  
  
Varie- Pues no me dejes hacerla. Se cual es y en que consiste, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.  
  
Ezellahen- Sois una niña muy testaruda.  
  
Varie- Puede elegir lo que quieras, si no me deja hacerla, como ya he dicho lo haré por mi cuenta. Si la hago y resulta que puedo manejar algún elemento, le contare el porque. Si resulta que no puedo manejar ninguno me iré de aquí y ustedes no me volverán a ver. Ah y no se preocupen no hablare a nadie de vuestro reino.  
  
Ezellahen – Esta bien, harás la prueba – dijo al fin cuando su curiosidad venció. Hasta mañana no estarán listos los preparativo, mientras tanto te quedaras en el castillo. Un sirviente te acompañara a tu cuarto.  
  
Ezellahen llamo a un sirviente para que guiara a Varie a su habitación.  
  
Varie- Ha sido un placer conversar con vos.  
  
Ezellahen- Lo mismo digo  
  
Cuando Varie se hubo marchado un hombre que parecía poco mayor que Ezellahen de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones vestido con uniforme milita, salió de una puerta oculta  
  
-Vais ha dejarla entrar.  
  
Ezellahen- Si es verdad que puede manejar algún elemento tal vez, ahora que me acuerdo que paso antes cuando la encontraron en el bosque.  
  
-Hable con Siro, dijo que les descubrió sin que ellos se dieran a conocer, según el no hicieron nada delatase, pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea cierto, iba con sus alumnos, estaban dando una vuelta de reconocimiento.  
  
Ezellahen- He oído que han progresado mucho. Parece que llegaran a ser buenos soldados.  
  
-Yo también lo pienso señor.  
  
Ezellahen- Llámame Ezellahen que nos conocemos desde niños y sabes que no me gustan las formalidades. Dime, Doryan que piensas de la chica?  
  
Doryan- No se que decir es demasiado extraña, hay dos cosas en ella que me han llamado la atención. Una de ellas es que conozca la prueba y otra es lo que dijo de "la amabilidad de vuestro pueblo ha disminuido bastante", la forma en que lo dijo.. es como si ya hubiese estado aquí.  
  
Ezellahen- Sabes que eso es imposible, hace mucho tiempo que ningún forastero entra en nuestras tierras y sale para contarlo. Además esta el hecho de que no parece tener mas de16 años, no ha podido estar aquí.  
  
Doryan- Puede que alguien le haya hablado de nosotros.  
  
Ezellahen- Esa puede ser una posibilidad, pero mejor será que no nos comamos el coco, que te parece si vamos a comer.  
  
Doryan- Buena idea  
  
Ezellahen- Ah y una cosa mas puedes mandar un mensajero a los sacerdotes para pedirles que preparen la prueba.

-----

****

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y ya saben dejen reviews


	7. Capitulo VII

Holas, he vuelto. Se que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones con la unica neurona que me fusciona bien y las demas no trabajan con el calor. Pero aqui esta el capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Ahora contestaciones a los reviews.

**Lucia3:** -Me alegro de que te guste la historia, espero que sigas leyendo.

* * *

****

****

**Capitulo VII**

Axel- "_Os han espiado_"

Varie- "_Ya lo sé, te crees que no me e dado cuenta. Por que te crees que estoy cabre_ada"

Axel- "_Problemas hormonales?_"

Varie- "_Axel!!!!_"

Axel- "_Que? Yo solo preguntaba._"

Varie-"_No es por eso por lo que estoy cabreada, no me gusta que me espíen. Si quieren enterarse de algo que me lo pregunten._"

Axel- "_Por lo menos sabemos que el entrenamiento con tus memorias a servido de algo, ya puedes sentir el aura de las perdonas. Creía que no lo lograrías._"

Varie- "_Vaya confianza en mi. He estado trabajando duro y he aprendido bastantes cosas de ellos, estoy deseando ponerlas a prueba._"

Axel- "_me alegro por ti, por cierto como vas._"

Varie- "_He avanzado bastante en el control de mi mente. Mi empatía esta aumentando bastante, al igual que mi telekinesis _/**NdA: Por si no lo sabíais la empatía es el don de sentir los sentimientos de los demas y la telekinesis es mover objetos con la mente/** _dentro de nada podré dominarlas_."

Axel- "_Estoy contento de que mis consejos hayan sido de ayuda._"

Varie- "_Tus consejos? Pero si tu no me as dado ningún consejo._"

Axel- "_Bueno fui yo quien te enseño como hablar con tus memorias_."

Varie- "_Solo uno te habrás erniado._"

Axel- "_También te dije que vinieras aquí._"

Varie- "_Lo que no tiene mucho sentido dado que seguro que no podré manejar ningún elemento y me tendré que ir de aquí, eso si me dejan irme. Y si llega la remota posibilidad se que pueda manejar alguno, podría haberlo hecho por mi cuenta y así ahora no tendría problemas de contarle quien soy al rey._"

Axel- "_Ya hemos hablado de porque no podrías haberlo hecho por nuestra cuenta. El caso es que no puedes entrenar sola, si quieres mejorar necesitas entrenar con alguien_"

Varie-"_Si eso ya lo sé, pero podría haberme quedado en fanelia._

Axel- "_De eso también hemos hablado_"

Varie- "_Eso también lo sé, los pondríamos en peligro. Pero, no estamos poniendo en peligro también a los elementales._"

Axel- "_Eso es diferente, ahora tenemos la ventaja de que los lemurianos creen que los elementales están extintos._"

Varie- "_Ahhh.... bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta. Ya que no me dejan salir del castillo la daré por aquí. Si pasa algo me avisas._"

* * *

Llevaba ya un rato dando es paseo cuando llego a los jardines. En uno de ellos se encontraban dos personas discutiendo. Una de ellas era una niña de unos 5 años tenia pelo color azabache y ojos color miel, la otra de unos 18 o 19 años tenia el pelo castaño cenizo y unos profundos ojos verdes

Niña- T exijo ver a mi hermano ya!

Joven- Te dicho ya mil veces que ahora no puede ser, esta reunido ya lo veras en la cena.

Niña- Yo lo quiero ver ahora.

Joven- y por que quieres verlo ahora?

Niña- Yo quería tomar el té?

Joven- Laura, ya te he dicho que tu hermano es el rey y no se puede pasar todo el día contigo.

Laura- Pero, pero yo...

Laura movió una mano y empapo a la joven.

Joven- Se puede saber por que as hecho eso.

Laura- Yo quiero hablar con mi hermano.

Joven- Eso no es razón para ir por ahí empapando a la gente

Varie decidió acercarse a ambas.

Varie- Disculpe, me podría decir por donde se va al ala de los dormitorios, me temo que fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo y me he perdido.

Ambas se la quedaron mirando fijamente.

Varie- Que pasa? Porque me miráis así?

Joven- Eres una humana.

Varie- _' Bingo diez puntos para ti'_ Si y que.

Joven- No ha habido humanos aquí desde generaciones. Es muy raro para nosotros ver uno, además esta el hecho de que si encuentran un forastero por estos bosques los guardias los suelen matar nada mas verlos

Varie-Ahhh...... Interesante

Joven- Siento que nos hayamos quedado mirándote como tontas, ha sido muy descortés y encima no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Harah y esta enana de aquí es Laura.

Laura- (que acaba de salir de su ensimismamiento) Oye no me llames enana, para ti soy la Princesa Laura.

Harah-Lo que tu digas enana.

Laura volvió a mojar a Harah

Harah – Y ahora por que has hecho eso.

Laura-Por llamarme enana.

Varie sonreía divertida al ver esa escena

Varie- Bueno esto.. Mi nombre es Varie.

Harah- Encantada. Sígueme te llevare hasta el ala de las habitaciones, así de paso dejo a Laura en su habitación.

Varie- de acuerdo

De camino a las habitaciones..

Harah – Y que te trae por aquí.

Varie- Me gustaría entrar en la guardia, bueno la verdad es que entrar no, solo quiero entrenarme con ellos.

Harah -QUE???!!!

Varie- No lo has oído bien

Harah- Lo he oído perfectamente.

Varie- Entonces por que has dicho "que?!"

Harah- Bueno es que no sé si lo sabes, pero para entrar en la guardia tienes dos problemas: 1 Solo aceptan elementales y 2 solo dejan entrar a hombres.

Varie- Bueno la primera ya la sabia y la estoy solucionando, peor no sabia que los elementales eran unos p machistas. Bueno ya conozco esta parte, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Un placer haberlas conocido.

Harah- Igualmente, espero que si te quedas por aquí podamos hablar otro día. Hasta luego.

* * *

Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente...

Un guardia se encontraba llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Varie. Dentro Axel estaba intentando despertarla.

Axel- _"VARIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Varie- _"Un ratito mas.."_

Axel- _"Y cuanto es eso?"_

Varie- _"Unas diez horas..."-_ se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas.

Axel- _"Despierta de una maldita vez. Que están llamando a la puerta."_

Varie- _"Quien puede llamar a estas horas_."

Axel- "_Creo que es un guardia."_

Varie- _"Y que quiere?"_

Axel- _"Yo que sé, no puedo leer las mentes, si quieres saberlo abre la puerta."_

Varie- "_esta bien, ya voy."_

Varie se levanto y medio adormilada abrió la puerta.

Varie- Buenos días, le puedo ayudar en algo.

Guardia- Me han pedido que la lleve ante el rey.

Varie- Ah, vale, puede esperar un momento aquí mientras me cambio, si tienes mucha prisa puedo ir así.

El guardia miro a Varie inquisitivamente, esta llevaba una camiseta larga a modo de camisón

Guardia- La esperare aquí.

Varie se puso unos pantalones, una camisa ancha de manga corta, ambas prendas negras, y unos guantes /**NdA: son de esos que solo cubren la palma/**, que llevaba para evitar preguntas por si alguien veia el pentagrama, y a los cinco minutos ya estaban de camino.

Varie- Oye, y a donde vamos?

Guardia-Al despacho de su majestad.

El guardia s paro en una puerta.

Guardia- Entre, su majestad no tardara en llegar

Varie estro y se sentó. Mientras esperaba observo el despacho. Era bastante sencillo, simplemente una mesa y una silla y unas cuantas sillas enfrente y una biblioteca en uno de los lados. Tenia un amplio ventanal que daba a los jardines

Axel- "_Bonito lugar. Que hacemos aquí?"_

Varie- "_Creo que el rey quiere hablar conmigo. Espero que se de prisa, encima d que me hacen despertarme pronto, me toca esperar"_

Axel- "_Te fastidias, ya es hora de que madrugues. Tienes que acostumbrarte."_

Varie- "_¬¬ Estas seguro de que tu eres de los buenos, parece que quieres torturarme."_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el rey entro en la habitación.

Ezellahen- Siento haberla hecho esperar, me dormí- dijo con una sonrisa y añadió- nunca me a gustado mucho madrugar

Varie- _Maldito carbón, me hace levantarme a las ocho y encima se duerme"_

Axel -_"Esa boca"_

Varie- No pasa nada, bueno y para que quería verme.

Ezellahen- quería avisarte de que la prueba ya esta lista, ah y antes de que se me olvide, un par de personas querrían estar presentes cuando la hagas.

Varie- Por mi no hay problema, pero me gustaría conocerles antes.

Ezellahen- Me parece bien, están esperándonos en los establos- al ver la cara que ponía Varie agrego- Vamos a ir a caballo, el templo esta en las afueras de la ciudad. Si vamos andando tardaríamos mucho.

Varie- De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a los establos. Allí estaban esperando Doryan y un señor mayor, tenia el pelo blanco largo hasta la cintura y una túnica azul oscura. Este ultimo la miraba con curiosidad

Ambos- Buenos días majestad- reverencia

Ezellahen- Buenos días. Ahora las presentaciones, Varie ellos son Doryan, jefe del ejercito y mi consejero y Anastasius, director de la Academia de Instrucción de la Guardia Real Elemental. AIGRE para abreviar. Doryan Anastasius, ella es Varie.

Varie- Encantada de conocerles.

Anastasius- El placer es mío.

Doryan- Lo mismo digo.

Después de las presentaciones se fueron a caballo hacia el templo.

El templo era enorme, estaba dividido en tres partes. Una era para las sacerdotisas, otra para los sacerdotes y la parte central estaba dedicado al culto, oración y celebraciones. Estaba dedicado a la diosa Mithälis, diosa de los elementos y hermana de Jichia.

En la puerta unos aprendices tomaron los caballos y los llevaron a los establos mientras que el sumo sacerdote y la suma sacerdotisa les saludaban.

S. Sacerdotisa- Saludos majestad, Bienvenido al templo.

Ezellahen- Es un placer para mi estar aquí.

S. Sacerdote- Nos informaron de que alguien iba a hacer la prueba, donde se encuentra?

Ezellahen- Es ella- señalo a Varie- Permítame que os presente, Varie, estos son Usul y Shauri, sumos sacerdotes del templo, Usul, Shauri esta es Varie.

Varie- Encantada de conocerles- Hizo el saludo tradicional de los elementales- Nerthe Mithälis i aeru et i liene /**NdA: Algo así como: Que Mithälis te cuide y te guarde/**

Los sacerdotes se quedaron con los ojos como platos, pero en seguida reaccionaron y respondieron al saludo.

Usul- Es humana

Axel- _"Que listo.... seguro que hasta le ha costado pensarlo_."

Shauri miro sorprendida hacia donde estaba Axel.

Shauri- Y por que quieres hacer la prueba.

Varie- Digamos que es mas por insistencia de un amigo que por ganas mías.

Shauri- Bueno mejor será que me acompañes, te tenemos que preparar para la prueba.

Varie asintió y siguió a Shauri en silencio hacia el templo.

Shauri- y bien de sonde eres.

Varie- De la tierra.

Shauri- La tierra? Y donde queda eso

Varie- Siempre me olvido de cómo la llamáis aquí, pero mejor dejémoslo en que queda lejos.

Shauri- y tu amigo?

Varie- Que amigo?

Shauri- Ese- señalo a Axel

Varie- Lo puedes ver!!!

Shauri- Por supuesto.

Varie- Pero como?

Shauri- Es un don familiar

Varie- Eres pariente de Minh?

Shauri-Si, es mi tátara tatarabuela, la conoces, pero que digo, si no la puedes conocer, murió hace muchos años. Y volviendo al tema de tu amigo quien es?

Axel—Permítame que me presente, Soy Axel Minon Sumo sacerdote des templo de Jichia y-

Varie- Ey! Eso no me lo habias contado- le interrumpió.

Axel- No era necesario y como iba diciendo también tengo la desgracia de ser su guardián,

Varie- Que sepas que a mi tampoco me alegra que lo seas.

Shauri- Encantada, mi nombre es Shauri y soy la suma sacerdotisa de este templo. Es por insistencia suya que vas ha hacer la prueba- se dirigió a –Varie.

Varie- Sip, yo no veo el por que, pero es muy pesado cuando se lo propone, y si haciendo esto consigo que me deje en paz, lo haré.

Siguieron en silencio un rato mas, hasta que Shauri se paro delante de una puerta.

Shauri- hemos llegado, aquí te purificaremos para la prueba. Nadie puede tocar el agua sagrada sin ser antes purificada.

En esa habitación, cambiaron sus ropas por una túnica blanca de tirantes **/NdA:De un estilo a la de los griegos o romanos/** y la purificaron. Cuando terminaron la dirigieron a la capilla. En un lado de ella se encontraba un manantial. En lo alto de una escalinata estaba el altar. Allí le estaban esperando el sumo sacerdote con sus acólitos.

El rey, Doryan y Anastasius se encontraban en el otro lado discutiendo sobre algo, pero se callaron cuando vieron entrar a Varie.

Usul- Por favor acércate, normalmente esto se hace con una gran ceremonia y tal, pero dado tu, digamos, caso excepcional y que eres la única que va a hacerla, esto será sencillo.

Varie- vale, y que tengo que hacer?

Usul- ves este cáliz, contiene agua del manantial sagrado, bendecida por la mismísima Mithälis- Varie asintió- Esta agua reacciona con la sangre de la persona y si tiene algún poder elemental este se manifestara. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte un corte en un dedo e introducirlo en el agua, como dije antes si tienes algún poder elemental – "_lo que dudo_"- reaccionara.

Varie- Solo eso, pues que fácil.

Usul le paso un cuchillo. Con la punta de este se pincho en el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo metió en l cáliz.

Y.............

Nada. Esto provoco una sonrisa en la cara de Usul, que se corto cuando vio como un hilo rojo subía por su brazo, seguido por uno blanco, azul, verde y negro. Que siguieron subiendo asta el antebrazo allí se entrelazaron formando un brazalete tribal con los cinco colores.

Cuando esto termino la escena no tenia precio. Ezellahen, Shauri, Anastasius y Doryan tenían los ojos como platos. Axel estaba sonriendo. Los acólitos estaban ayudando a Usul que se había desmayado de la impresión y Varie estaba dando saltos alegremente de un lado para otro.

Cuando por fin todos se calmaron y consiguieron reanimas a Usul....

Usul – No es posible

Varie- Si lo es.

Varie- No, no lo es. No ha habido un multi-elemental en siglos me niego a creer que una humana pueda dominar los cinco.

Varie -Te jodes porque si es posible. Bueno y ahora- se giro hacia Ezellahen, Anastasius y Doryan- puedo ingresar?

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero porder actualizar lo antes posible.

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Adios


	8. Capitulo VIII

POR FIN SE ACABARON LOS EXAMENS!!!!! FIESTA!!!

Como cebracion he escrito este capitulo. Espero que os guste. Naqui tan als contestaciones a los reviews:

**SERENA:** Gracias por tu review. Como ves sigo aquí y no pienso abandonarla.

**sayaka-san**- Me alegro de que te guste la historia.

**LUCIA3-**Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Aquí va la descripción del rey, creo que si lo describi, fue en el capitulo VI, aquí esta lo que puse "Un hombre de pelo color rojo fuego y ojos verdes brillantes de unos 25 años mas o menos".

**AYAME-**Gracias por el review

**saori-san** – Gracias por tu review

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

_Varie- Te jodes porque si es posible. Bueno y ahora- se giro hacia Ezellahen, Anastasius y Doryan- puedo ingresar?_

Ezellahen –Puedes dejarnos hablar un momento a solas.

Varie- Estoy en el jardín.

Cuando se hubo ido.....

Doryan- Que hacemos?

Anastasius- opino que podríamos dejarla entrar. Después de todo es un multielemental, seguramente el único al que podríamos tener la oportunidad de enseñar en nuestras vidas.

Usul- Pero que estáis diciendo? Es una humana. Seguro que es una farsa.

Sauri- Quizás tenga sangre elemental, me dijo que conocía a Minh.

Ezellahen- Tu Tatarabuela.

Sauri- La misma, lo que no se es como lo a conocido.

Ezellahen- Lo mejor será que no nos preocupemos intentando averiguarlo.

Doryan- Podemos preguntárselo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que mandaron a un acolito a buscarla.

Varie- Ya lo habéis decidido.

Ezellahen- Antes queremos que nos digas cómo es que puedes manejar un elemento.

Varie- La verdad es que es una historia muy larga, bueno.. solo un poquito y solo conozco una parte. Bueno el caso es – se quito los guantes mostrándoles las marcas- os suena de algo.

Usul- El Pentagrama!!!- exclamo mientras cogía la mano y se la acercaba para verla mejor.

Varie- Cuidado que a este paso me arrancas el brazo.

Ezellahen- De donde has sacado esas marcas.

Varie- Te lo cuento desde el principio. Pues yo estaba muy feliz en la Tierra cuando después de tener una alucinación, pues apareció una columna de luz y aparecí en Fanelia. Allí conocí a Axel un tipo muy pesado la verdad. Bueno pues el caso es que me dijo que fuese al templo de Jichia, y allí aparecieron. Resumiendo según él soy la Elegida algo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Varie- Ves, te dije que no me creerían, no les culpo yo tampoco lo creí- dijo mientras miraba a Axel.

Usul- Esta loca! Hablar sola....

Axel- (dejándose ver)- No esta hablando sola, esta hablando conmigo.

Varie- Les has asustado es que no puedes tener un poco de tacto y avisar antes de hacer eso.

Axel- Yo tengo mucho tacto. Permítanme que me presente, mi nombre es Axel, soy el guardián de Varie y antiguo sumo sacerdote del templo de Jichia.

Varie- Ahora vienes con educación. Pero si tu no tienes- dijo en un tono escéptico.

Axel- Yo si tengo al contrario que tu.

Varie- Oye! Que si tengo educación, mas que tu.

Axel- Como que más que yo?!

Varie- Pues eso que tengo mas que tu.

Los demás se quedaron perplejos al ver la escena. Varie se acordó de repente que no estaban solos y se volvió a ellos.

Varie- Siento que hayáis tenido que observar esta estúpida discusión. Volviendo al tema- se dirigió a Usul- Dos cosas: Uno por que dices que estoy loca... aunque un poco loca si que estoy y dos por que una humana no puede serlo. No sabia que fueseis tan racistas y mas tu no deberías serlo supuestamente al ser sumo sacerdote debes ser tolerante.

Usul-.........(cara de estúpido intentando pensar)

Varie- Anda pero si te has quedado sin palabras, que pena. Bueno ahora que ya sabéis la verdad puedo o no puedo entrar.

Los elementales se reunieron.

Anastasius- Podemos dejarla entrar.

Usul- Pero que dices? si es una farsante.

Ezellahen- No lo creo, estoy de acuerdo con Anastasius, deberíamos dejarla entrar. Es un multielemental, el único en siglos, y además es la Elegida, deberíamos ayudarla.

Anastasius- Te permitiremos entrar. Mañana seas presentada al resto de alumnos. Si me disculpas, majestad he de comunicárselo al profesorado.

* * *

Una vez en la ciudad Ezellahen se retiro para hablar con Doryan. Varie se decidió por terminar de dar la vuelta que había empezado por los jardines y así poder relajarse hasta que fuese la hora de la cena. 

Varie- "Todavía no me lo puedo creer, puedo manejar el fuego"

Axel- "Tranquilízate."

Varie- "Y cuando voy a aprender a manejarlos."

Axel- "Pídele ayuda a Celen, creo que fue profesor en el AIGRE."

Varie- "Genial!- dijo sarcásticamente- otra noche sin dormir."

Axel- "Por que no entras en el plano mientras duermes."

Varie- "Se puede hacer eso?-"

Axel- "Pues claro. Luego te lo explico.– Cambiando de tema, esta noche me largo....."

Varie- "Genial, FIESTA!!!!! ;). Por fin me libro de ti- le interrumpió.

Axel-"Solo será por un par de semanas un mes como mucho."

Varie- "Jos... y a donde vas?"

Axel- "he de hablar con alguien."

Varie- "Con quien?"

Axel- "Si necesitas algo, -continuo ignorándola pregunta – pregunta a tus memorias. Con un poco de practica podrás hablar con ella despierta."

Varie- "Eso es bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya a comer, si consigo encontrar el camino, este sitio es enorme"

Varie se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Varie-_ahora que me acuerdo no tengo ni idea de donde esta el comedor, este sitio debería tener mapas en las paredes, buscare a alguien para ver si me puede decir donde esta._

Mientras pensaba esto un joven paso corriendo al lado y casi la tiro.

Varie- Ten cuidado por donde vas!!

El chico se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella. Tenia el pelo plateado y ojos azules, era alto y parecía tener su edad.

Joven- Lo siento, es que tengo prisa, llego tarde a la comida y me muero de hambre.

Varie- Yo también voy para alli pero me he perdido.

Joven-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

Varie- Te lo agradecería.

Joven- Por cierto mi nombre es Dhaelis, Dhay para los amigos.

Varie- Yo soy Varie.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor cuando llegaron todos ya estaban sentados. había mucha gente: consejero, ayudantes, cortesanos...

Varie- gracias por traerme.

Dhay- No es nada.

Ezellahen- Dhay!! Que alegría verte, que haces aquí? Creía que no tenias permiso hasta dentro de dos semanas. Venid y sentaros aquí- dijo mientras señalaba unos asientos a su derecha.

Dhay- Los profesores tienen reunión de emergencia y nos han dado el día libre. Creo que es por que hay un alumno nuevo en clase. Hey! Zell, tu no sabrás por casualidad quien es?

Ezellahen- Esta a tu derecha.

Dhay- Ella?!, una chica?!

Varie- Sí una chica, que pasa?

Dhay- Nada, nada-dijo mientras se hacia diminuto- es que me extrañaba. Nunca una chica había ingresado en la academia.

Varie-Pues ya es hora de que cambie, como pueden ser tan machistas.

Axel-"Sabes que no es bueno meterse con los anfitriones"

Varie-"¬¬ Tu no te ibas"

Axel-"venia a despedirme"

Varie-"Pues hala adiós y no vuelvas"

Ezellahen- No te recomiendo enfurecerla mucho, es un elemental de fuego, ya sabes tenemos mal temperamento.

Laura- Hermanito, te olvidas de mí, no me has dicho nada.

Dhay- Hey! Enana, no te había visto.

Laura- (empapándolo)-No me llames enana.

A su lado Ezellahen reía disimuladamente.

Dhay- Y tú de que te ríes.

Ezellahen- Yo? De nada.-dijo en un intento de dejar de reírse pero fallo estrepitosamente

Dhay- ¬¬ -cambio de tema- Bueno Varie, pues bienvenida a la academia. Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Varie- Un par de días. Todavía no me hallo por aquí. Este sitio es enorme.

Dhay- Si quieres te puedo enseñar el castillo esta tarde.

* * *

Varie había decidido ponerse un vestido, por lo menos durante esa tarde, la gente comenzaba a mirarla rao cuando iba con pantalones. Era azul pálido, del estilo de las túnicas griegas o romanas. también se había soltado el pelo sujetándolo con una diadema para que no se le fuera a la cara. 

Habían quedado aquí por que Varie no creía que pudiese encontrar otro sitio.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Varie- Ya voy- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría- Hola.

Dhay la miro con los ojos como platos.

Varie- Pasa algo? Pensé que si me ponía un vestido llamaría menos la atención. La gente ya me mira lo suficientemente raro por ser humana.

Dhay- No pasa nada. He pensado que como solo te vas ha quedar un día en el palacio, mejor te enseño la ciudad y los cuarteles.

Varie- No sé... tu hermano me pidió que no saliese del castillo.

Dhay-Le pedí permiso y acepto- mintió rápidamente.

Varie- Pues entonces vamos.

Ambos fueron a caballo dando un paseo por la ciudad hasta la academia que se encontraba en la otra punta.

Dhay- Bueno hemos llegado.

Varie- Este sitio es enorme, y me quejaba del castillo, tendré suerte si consigo llegar puntual a las clases.

Dhay- Tampoco lo es tanto, veras como en un par de días te acostumbras.

La academia tenia forma de cuadrado abierto por una de sus partes. Tenia tres alas, en la este se encontraban los dormitorios de alumnos y profesores, en la central y la oeste se encontraban las clases, aunque también estaba el comedor las cocinas y la sala de baile y recepciones.

También poseía otro edificio donde se hallaban los establos. Todo estaba rodeado por un hermoso jardín, que Varie se prometió que vería mas tarde.

-Hey! Dhay!

Dijo alguien detrás suyo detrás suyo. Ambos se giraron. Era un chico de mas o menos la edad de Dhay y Varie, tenia el pelo color azul eléctrico y ojos a juego.

Dhay- Hola Stil.

Stil- Te creía en el palacio- Se fijo en Varie- no me presentas a tu amiga.

Dhay- Su nombre es Varie, es nueva por aquí y me ofrecido a enseñarle la ciudad, Varie, este es Stil, un amigo de la academia.

Varie- Un placer.

Stil- El placer es todo mío –dijo mientras cogía su mano y la besaba se volvió hacia Dhay- Te has enterado de quien es el nuevo?

Dhay- Sí..

Iba a decir algo mas cuando fue cortado por otro chico. Este tenia el pelo y los ojos negros.

Chico- Anda mira, si su majestad ha vuelto- su voz rezumaba sarcasmo- y hasta ha conseguido tiene novia- añadió cuando vio a Varie- y yo que creía que eso era imposible.

Dhay- Cuida tus palabras Traias, Varie no es mi novia.

Traias- Entonces es una chica lista. Mi nombre es Traias, hijo de Troy, es un placer conocerla.

Varie- Varie y no sé si puedo decir lo mismo.

Dhay- Largo Traias, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Traias- Que yo sepa la academia no es tuya, así que no me puedes echar.

En esto que Anastasius apareció, seguido de dos hombres uno era rubio con ojos verdes, bastante alto con piel bronceada y cuelo bien desarrollado. El otro era moreno con ojos rojos, era mas bien pálido con un cuerpo delgado pero sin llegar a ser esquelético, tenia cara de amargado.

Anastasius- Que pasa aquí?

Dhay, Traias y Stil- Nada.

Anastasius les miro de forma inquisitiva a cada uno hasta que llego a Varie.

Anastasius- Buenas tardes Varie. Ahora íbamos a ir a buscarte, lo tenemos todo preparado. Esta noche te presentaremos a los alumnos y profesores, por cierto estos son Lyan- señalo al rubio- y Heskil- señalo al moreno, son algunos de tus profesores. Si me acompañas te explicare los detalles.

Varie- De acuerdo. adiós Stil, Traias. Dhay nos vemos luego.

Varie y Anastasius se fueron seguidos por Heskil y Lyan.

Traias- Ha dicho tus que iban a ser sus profesores? Eso quiere decir que ella es "el nuevo".

Stil- Anda mira pero si sabe pensar.

Traias- una chica.

Dhay- Muy observador. Seguro que hasta te ha costado averiguarlo.

Stil- Mejor nos vamos ha dar una vuelta, por aquí empieza a oler a quemado.

Dhay- Seguro que es el cerebro de Traias.

* * *

Bueno hasta qui llego el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado en el proximo la presentación a la academia y las clases. 

Si quereis alguan descripción mas extensa de alguno de los personajes solo teneis que pedirlo y aquí estaré.

Tambien tengo una pregunta, quereis que haya romance? si es asi especificar que parejasquereis que sea.

Ya saben dejen muchos reviews.

Varie


	9. NOTA DE AUTOR Y PARTE DEL CAPITULO IX

**_IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR! Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia. Siento no haber actualizado en mas de un año pero cada vez que escribía algo no me gustaba y lo tenia que borrar. Por esa razón he decidido abandonar mis dos historias. Aquí os dejo lo que había conseguido escribir del siguiente capitulo. A lo mejor si consigo terminar la historia la volveré a publicar. Un saludo a todos los que me han leído y hasta la próxima. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia _**

Capitulo IX

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Anastasius.

Anastasius- Bien, durante tu estancia aquí tendrás un cuarto para ti sola. Las cosas son sencillas aquí hay cuatro clases fijas que son : lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lucha con armas, tiro con asco t lucha con elementos. Esta ultima durante los primeros seis meses se suele hacer por elementos, así que cuando un grupo tiene esta clase el resto tiene hora libre. Por eso tu tendrás un horario mas lleno debido a que tienes el don de los cinco elementos. Las optativas son curación e historia , pero muy pocos se cogen esas clases.

"Las primeras semanas tendrás unas clases extras debido a que no sabes manejar los elementos. Tienes que tener en cuenta que aquí los niños se entrenas desde los 5 años. Tu tendrás que aprenderlo en unas semanas. Entendido?

Varie- Si.

Anastasius- Alguna pregunta- Si, que hago con mis cosas, todavía están en el palacio. Voy a buscarlas ahora?

Anastasius- Mandaremos a alguien a por ellas. Si no tienes una pregunta mas Lyan te acompañara a tu cuarto. Cuando sea la hora de cenar mandare a alguien a por ti. 

Cuando Varie llego a la habitación decidió ponerse a meditar para hablar con Celen.

Un par de horas mas tarde llamaron a la puerta. Lo que hizo que Varie saliese del trance bruscamente. Maldiciendo mentalmente a quien estuviese llamando Varie fue a abrir. Heskil estaba parado detrás de la puerta. 

Heskil- Me han pedido que le traiga esto- dijo mientras le daba la bolsa y la espada.

Varie- Gracias- Las cogió y las tiro por ahí

Heskil- También me ha pedido que te acompañe al comedor.

El trayecto hasta allí fue muy silencioso.

Varie- Tu no eres muy hablador. Verdad? 

Heskil no contesto, simplemente abrió una puerta y le indico que pasara.

Varie lo hizo y miro nerviosamente alrededor del cuarto. Dhay la sonrió desde su asiento, al lado de Stil y otro grupo de elementales de su edad.

Despacio se acerco a la mesa principal. Mientras un murmullo se elevo en la sala. 

Anastasius- Silencio, como decía antes de que Heskil y nuestra invitada entrasen. Tenemos un nuevo alumno, alumna para ser mas exactos, su nombre es Varie, es...

-UNA CHICA? COMO HAN PODIDO ACEPTARLA, ESTAN LO...

Se callo al recibir una fulminante mirada de la mitad del profesorado y Varie. Anastasius siguió como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

Anastasius- ... una multielemental por lo que dará clases con cada uno de vosotros.

-Eso es absurdo, una chica un multielemental. 

Lyan – No queremos saber tu op...

Lyan se callo de pronto al ver como las ropas del que había hablado estaban ardiendo. Anastasius busco al responsable con la mirada y vio a Varie sonreír y el trozo rojo de su tribal brillar.

Anastasius- Varie... apágalo.

Varie- usted es un aguafiestas- dijo apenada – encima de que el fue el que me provoco. Esta bien lo apagaré.- se concentro durante un momento antes de que sonriese.

Un gran chorro de agua cayo encime del adolescente. 

Todos los alumnos del centro que estaban allí comenzaron a reírse excepto sus amigos. Anastasius la miro extrañamente

Varie- Qué? Me pediste que lo apagase pero no especificaste como. Además así resolvemos el problema de convencerlos de que soy una multielemental. 

Anastasius-Siéntate con tus compañeros, por favor- dijo después de suspirar.

Varie asintió. Se fue hacia la mesa en la que estaban Dhay y Stil, y se sentó en un hueco que había al lado del primero.

Stil- Bienvenida a la academia


End file.
